Batman: Gotham City Affairs
by Professor Gohan
Summary: Bruce Wayne is fighting crime and dealing with new threats to Gotham during his first years as Batman.
1. Chapter 1: The Clown Prince of Crime

Chapter One: The Clown Prince of Crime - The Interrogation Room - Gotham City Police Department

November 19th, 9:35 p.m

"Bahahahahah! Oooh! Look what the cat dragged in... or better yet... shall I say the Bat?!" The Joker mocked Batman, as Batman was approaching the interrogation table, which Joker was sitting at. "It looks like fate brought us to this table! Maybe I should write a book!"

Batman pulled the chair in front of him, sitting down across from Joker. Resting his arms on the surface of the table, Batman observed Joker for their first ever sit-down.

-

Captain Jim Gordon and Detective Harvey Bullock were both looking into the two-way mirror, monitoring the two rivals, ensuring Batman's investigation didn't get out of hand.

"Psh... I'd rather be at home watching Netflix than this," Bullock said in an impatient manner.

"...The Clown Prince of Crime he calls himself, eh? Kind of funny... if you ask me..." Gordon said in boredom.

-

Batman began glaring at Joker. In return, Joker exchanged a playful frown.

" Hmm - hmm - hmm... " Joker began humming to further tease Batman. Bahahahaha! Oh, my! All I can do is laugh! Laugh at fate bringing us to this table. And here I thought you were going to remain anonymous! But since fate as issued the honor of having yours truly sitting across from you... is there anything that you would like to ask Le Joker?"

"Why are you doing this? Why do you want to kill me?" Batman asked.

"Kill you? Bahahaha! I don't want to kill you..." Joker sarcastically answered. "Who would I have to keep up with me in this unhinging world of mine? Who would I have to pass gas and crack meaningless jokes to? I'm your biggest fan, Bats... And so Gotham... they need their big, bad Bat... just like they need their Clown Prince of Crime!"

"You only make sense to yourself. And your obsession for me will be your downfall, Joker."

"Hehehe! I see my passion has hit you with a surprise!"

"...You're right." Batman responded.

"Hahaha, Wha-?" Joker answered in a more serious behavior, as a result of Batman's vague response.

"I said you were right," Batman replied again, to give Joker his response, while he was already swiftly jumping out of his chair. Batman grabbed Joker by the top of his head, slamming it hard across the surface of the table.

"Hahaha!" Joker hysterically laughed in Batman's face, raising his head to look back at Batman.

Batman quickly grabbed Joker, throwing him against a nearby wall, making him crash hard. Joker countered with thunderous laughter.

"Hahaha! You see?! I knew you weren't like them!" Joker screamed at Batman in return, "I knew it didn't take much for you to suspend yourself from them to get what you want! Bahaha-!"

Batman grabbed Joker by his neck, punching him in his face,"TALK! NOW! TELL ME WHAT YOU HAVE PLANNED!" Batman demanded, as he continued to hit Joker in his face. Batman threw Joker onto the floor.

Joker slowly crawled a couple feet while chuckling under his breath.

"Muhuhuhuhuhuhu!" Joker chuckled. "Like I've already said, Bats... I don't want to kill you," Joker said, slowly but surely standing to his feet. "We are destined to do this forever. Where will the fun be if I killed you? Bahahahahaha!"

"That's not a good enough answer," Batman replied, snatching Joker by his suit. Batman suit-slammed Joker onto the interrogation table, breaking it.

-

"What the hell?! He's gonna kill the son of b***!" Bullock shouted, grabbing the top of his detective hat, waiting on Gordon's orders.

"Come on, let's go!" Gordon ordered, taking off towards the door that entered into the interrogation room. Bullock followed closely behind.

-

Batman quickly turned and rushed towards the door. He drew a rod from his utility belt, extending it. He stuck the rod into the door, so the two GCPD officers wouldn't be able to budge it. Gordon was indeed not able to do so. Batman then returned his presence to Joker, to finish his own method of interrogation.

-

"Dammit!..." Gordon somewhat shouted, as he looked into the mirror again.

-

"Hahaha!" Joker laughed, picking up a leg piece from the broken table simultaneously standing. Joker swung the leg piece at Batman's head. Batman dodged the strike, countering with a chain of ravage punches. Joker dropped the leg piece. Batman grabbed Joker by his head with one hand, punching Joker into his gut with his other fist.

Joker hunched forward as he grunted. "Muhuhuhu," Joker chuckled, arching himself to face Batman again. "Fine then, Bats..." Joker expressed with a huge smile, bleeding and sweating from their prior scuffle. "This all started with one - bad - day, an unfunny joke, and the cruelty of memories. That's enough to alter a person's sanity for the rest of their life. A bad day that can change everything about you."

_"What?! I'm no crook, I swear! I'm just trying to earn some extra cash for my family! See!" Red Hood expressed in a frightened manner to The Batman. _

_Attempting to show his identity to The Batman, Red Hood tripped over his cape, falling over the rail of the platform they were on, into a pit of chemicals. _

_The Batman looked down at the pit of chemicals witnessing Red Hood sink. _

_A few minutes then went by... _

_Red Hood emerged out of a drainage pipe, which discharged from Ace's chemical plant to the outside. Emerging with powered skin, bleached, with his hair deformed green, as well as his lips stained red, The Joker was born. Rising from a puddle of chemical waste, he took off his red hood. Filled with hatred for the Batman, consumed by maniacal pleasure, and succumbed by sadness from the overwhelming pain, and the masochism that ran through him, Joker showed it with a laugh, grabbing his hair with all of his fingers... "Ahuhuhuhuhuhuh! I will get my revenge! I will kill The Batman!"_


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends, Old Enemies

Chapter 2: New Friends, Old Enemies - Gotham City Police Department

November 19th, 11:48 p.m

"But hey, look at all my new friends, I've come a long way!" Joker yelled.

"I've had enough. You're-..." Batman started.

"BATS, DON'T INTERRUPT!" Joker interrupted Batman in return, "I was getting to the good part. Now, let me explain your boys in blue and judicial practitioners... they're a joke to die for," Joker expressed in sarcasm, "Now you may not know it, but me and Half-Face - huhuhuhu - sorry, I crack myself up."

"Get to the point," Batman demanded.

"Well, we have a little history:"

_"So how are we gonna do this?" Two-Face asked Commissioner Loeb._

_"Frankly, we need a scapegoat," Loeb replied, "so get one of these low-life, petty thieves to cause a distraction, while we make out with the product. Here:" Loeb handed Two-Face a file. "Use this schmuck:" (Jack). "Easy enough."_

"Or so they thought," Joker said. "Blah-Blah-Blah. You caught me, I fell in. Fate's one hell of a joke, don't you agree, Bats?"

"That may be so, but that doesn't give you the right to prey on the weak and defenseless of Gotham," Batman yelled while grabbing Joker.

"Well it's a bat eat, bat world out there. I just want a few laughs before we swallow each other whole. HUHUHHUHHUHUH!"

"You're going away for good. No more of these useless games," Batman declared.

"Awe... but the game was just getting good, Bats... come on, I still have an ace up my sleeve. Hahahaha!"

"What do you mean? STOP PLAYING GAMES!" Batman ordered.

"Oooh but, Bats, you play the game so well, no need to waste a good player now... Plus, Gotham needs a home player like you. With all these crazies running amuck, how would the city sleep without their big, bad bat to tuck them in? But no matter, Bats, the game has dealt me a hand to play on... I hope your poker face is strong under that mask."

Enraged, Batman threw Joker across the room, into the glass, cracking it.

"You know, Bats, we don't have all night to dance like this. Even though I would love to accompany you to your home for some wine, I can't. This joker has a date."

Batman grabbed Joker by his shirt and lifted him to his tippy-toes...

"30 seconds, Bats, that's all the time you've got."

"No, I'm certain that you're going to a bottomless cell to rot."

"15..."

"You're crazy if you think you're getting out of here."

"Time's up, Bats... Joker said as he assumed a crucifix posture, along with a huge smile...

**Bing... bing... bing..bing.. . ,,,,,,,,,,,BOOOOOOOOOM!**

The far wall suddenly exploded, sending Batman and Joker towards the broken glass; they both crashed hard against the ground. Clouds of smoke and debris engulfed the entire room. In an attempt to pick himself up, Batman suffered from vision sway and dizziness. Within the cloud, a shadowy figure materialized before Batman.

"Who are you?!" Batman asked in confusion.

A heavily armored mercenary, by appearance, emerged above Batman. Drawing his sword and questioning amongst the smoke, "Can I kill him now?" The merc asked, as he was using the tip of his sword to lift Batman's chin.

"Oooooh! Mister Wilson! Please, there's no need for all of that... if you want your money, that is." Joker mentioned in a slurred tone, from being dazed by the explosion as well.

"Okay, clown... I will play your game. But don't forget our arrangements."

"Oh, everyone around here is about business. Business this, business that. How about we all just enjoy the ride. huhuhuhu... Now, now, get me out of here, Mister Money Bags. I have to make you rich." Joker joked.

Wilson withdrew his sword from Batman's chin, sheathing it. He finally approached Joker.

"Well, I would love to keep you company, but we will see each other sooner than you think. Actually, huhuhu... to be more specific, I will see you on the 5th. I'll be robbing one of Gotham's three finest banks. Starting with the 5th, 15th, and the 25th. Keep your calender clear, Batman. We have a busy month ahead of us," Joker announced to Batman, as he was now getting dragged away by Wilson.

"Gordon, come in," Detective Bullock pleaded. "I've been in pursuit for about five minutes now. I'm downtown, I need your help."

"I hear you, Bullock. Just clearing out lock-up. Looks like they all made it. I'm heading out now," Gordon mentioned as he was running down the hallway of the station.

**Fing!-Whooosh-Whooosh-Whooosh - Smack - Fing!-Whooosh-Whooosh-Whooosh - Smack**

Gordon slowed, as he drew closer to the mysterious sound. Out of a cell and down the hall, strutted a man from the holding tank, flipping his coin up and down.

The man murmured to himself, "A second chance, indeed."

"Hey, you!" Gordon yelled, "GET BACK IN YOUR CELL!"

Unaware of Gordon's presence, the man was shocked. Running down the hall and stopping at the corner, before losing Gordon, he turned around to reveal himself.

"It's you!" Gordon yelled, drawing his pistol. "Stop, Two-Face!"

Fueled by his desire of revenge, Two-Face quickly ran and lost Gordon. He approached the glass doors to his freedom. He gave one last flip of the coin. **Fing!-Whooosh-Whooosh-Whooosh - Smack** Gazing down with pleasure from the outcome, Two-Face gave a grin, "Looks like I'm paying an old friend a visit."


	3. Chapter 3: Old Friends, New Enemies II

Chapter One: The Clown Prince of Crime - The Interrogation Room - Gotham City Police Department

November 19th, 9:35 p.m

"Bahahahahah! Oooh! Look what the cat dragged in... or better yet... shall I say the Bat?!" The Joker mocked Batman, as Batman was approaching the interrogation table, which Joker was sitting at. "It looks like fate brought us to this table! Maybe I should write a book!"

Batman pulled the chair in front of him, sitting down across from Joker. Resting his arms on the surface of the table, Batman observed Joker for their first ever sit-down.

-

Captain Jim Gordon and Detective Harvey Bullock were both looking into the two-way mirror, monitoring the two rivals, ensuring Batman's investigation didn't get out of hand.

"Psh... I'd rather be at home watching Netflix than this," Bullock said in an impatient manner.

"...The Clown Prince of Crime he calls himself, eh? Kind of funny... if you ask me..." Gordon said in boredom.

-

Batman began glaring at Joker. In return, Joker exchanged a playful frown.

" Hmm - hmm - hmm... " Joker began humming to further tease Batman. Bahahahaha! Oh, my! All I can do is laugh! Laugh at fate bringing us to this table. And here I thought you were going to remain anonymous! But since fate as issued the honor of having yours truly sitting across from you... is there anything that you would like to ask Le Joker?"

"Why are you doing this? Why do you want to kill me?" Batman asked.

"Kill you? Bahahaha! I don't want to kill you..." Joker sarcastically answered. "Who would I have to keep up with me in this unhinging world of mine? Who would I have to pass gas and crack meaningless jokes to? I'm your biggest fan, Bats... And so Gotham... they need their big, bad Bat... just like they need their Clown Prince of Crime!"

"You only make sense to yourself. And your obsession for me will be your downfall, Joker."

"Hehehe! I see my passion has hit you with a surprise!"

"...You're right." Batman responded.

"Hahaha, Wha-?" Joker answered in a more serious behavior, as a result of Batman's vague response.

"I said you were right," Batman replied again, to give Joker his response, while he was already swiftly jumping out of his chair. Batman grabbed Joker by the top of his head, slamming it hard across the surface of the table.

"Hahaha!" Joker hysterically laughed in Batman's face, raising his head to look back at Batman.

Batman quickly grabbed Joker, throwing him against a nearby wall, making him crash hard. Joker countered with thunderous laughter.

"Hahaha! You see?! I knew you weren't like them!" Joker screamed at Batman in return, "I knew it didn't take much for you to suspend yourself from them to get what you want! Bahaha-!"

Batman grabbed Joker by his neck, punching him in his face,"TALK! NOW! TELL ME WHAT YOU HAVE PLANNED!" Batman demanded, as he continued to hit Joker in his face. Batman threw Joker onto the floor.

Joker slowly crawled a couple feet while chuckling under his breath.

"Muhuhuhuhuhuhu!" Joker chuckled. "Like I've already said, Bats... I don't want to kill you," Joker said, slowly but surely standing to his feet. "We are destined to do this forever. Where will the fun be if I killed you? Bahahahahaha!"

"That's not a good enough answer," Batman replied, snatching Joker by his suit. Batman suit-slammed Joker onto the interrogation table, breaking it.

-

"What the hell?! He's gonna kill the son of b***!" Bullock shouted, grabbing the top of his detective hat, waiting on Gordon's orders.

"Come on, let's go!" Gordon ordered, taking off towards the door that entered into the interrogation room. Bullock followed closely behind.

-

Batman quickly turned and rushed towards the door. He drew a rod from his utility belt, extending it. He stuck the rod into the door, so the two GCPD officers wouldn't be able to budge it. Gordon was indeed not able to do so. Batman then returned his presence to Joker, to finish his own method of interrogation.

-

"Dammit!..." Gordon somewhat shouted, as he looked into the mirror again.

-

"Hahaha!" Joker laughed, picking up a leg piece from the broken table simultaneously standing. Joker swung the leg piece at Batman's head. Batman dodged the strike, countering with a chain of ravage punches. Joker dropped the leg piece. Batman grabbed Joker by his head with one hand, punching Joker into his gut with his other fist.

Joker hunched forward as he grunted. "Muhuhuhu," Joker chuckled, arching himself to face Batman again. "Fine then, Bats..." Joker expressed with a huge smile, bleeding and sweating from their prior scuffle. "This all started with one - bad - day, an unfunny joke, and the cruelty of memories. That's enough to alter a person's sanity for the rest of their life. A bad day that can change everything about you."

~~~~

"What?! I'm no crook, I swear! I'm just trying to earn some extra cash for my family! See!" Red Hood expressed in a frightened manner to The Batman.

Attempting to show his identity to The Batman, Red Hood tripped over his cape, falling over the rail of the platform they were on, into a pit of chemicals.

The Batman looked down at the pit of chemicals witnessing Red Hood sink.

A few minutes then went by...

Red Hood emerged out of a drainage pipe, which discharged from Ace's chemical plant to the outside. Emerging with powered skin, bleached, with his hair deformed green, as well as his lips stained red, The Joker was born. Rising from a puddle of chemical waste, he took off his red hood. Filled with hatred for the Batman, consumed by maniacal pleasure, and succumbed by sadness from the overwhelming pain, and the masochism that ran through him, Joker showed it with a laugh, grabbing his hair with all of his fingers... "Ahuhuhuhuhuhuh! I will get my revenge! I will kill The Batman!"


	4. Chapter 4: Fruits of the Batcave

Chapter 4: Fruits of the Batcave - The Batcave

Batman finally met his recovery inside of the interrogation room. Gordon was now running out of the glass doors, still in his pursuit after Two-Face; he realized he was gone. Batman exited through the demolished entrance. As soon as he reached the outside, he and Gordon caught eye-contact with each other. Batman walked over and met Gordon.

"Would you like to tell me what the hell is going on?" Gordon pleaded in irritation.

"I'll explain later," Batman retorted. "There's more important things at hand."

"Like what?" Gordon asked.

"Joker had some hired help on this charade."

"Maybe it was Two-Face," Gordon said.

"What? Two-Face was here?" Batman questioned.

"Yeah," Gordon replied, "I was in pursuit when he led me out here. Next thing I know, you're coming out of the wall, and here we are now."

"Okay. I need you to put a couple ears out there to see what you can find out about Two-Face," Batman directed.

Gordan began looking into the alley Two-Face took off in. "How can I contact you?" Gordon asked, as he was turning back to Batman.

"I'll contact you," Batman answered from the roof.

Gordon looked up at the roof in a surprised behavior. Batman turned and walked away. While pressing a button on his wrist communicator, Batman began a dead sprint across the roof towards a nearby alley. Leaping with his cape tightly tucked around his body, Batman dived towards the street like a bullet. **floooooop** Batman swiftly opened his cape shortly before impact. **Vroooom!** Smashing through dumpsters and trash bags, the Batmobile with precision caught its mark. With Batman securely inside, he sped off en route to the Batcave.

-

**Vrrooooooom** Entering the Batcave, Batman sped down the ramp that stretched to his parking. **Screeeeech** Batman parked on top of the Batmobile's platform. While jumping out Batman was addressed.

November 20, 12:45 a.m

"Why, hello, sir," Alfred greeted, approaching Batman. "You're in awful early tonight."

"I'm here for work, not pleasure," Batman responded.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Master Bruce?"

"I need you to run a name through criminal database, occupational criteria: mercenary, under the alias of Mister Wilson."

"As you wish, Master Bruce," Alfred served.

Batman walked over to another platform to perform a frequency scan. Using an algorithm for word recognition, Batman honed in on a few hotspots of people using the word, "joker". Batman was able to tune-in on some of Joker's men.

_Bat-Computer: "Hey, does anyone know when the boss is going to come back? He's been gone for two days," said a Joker henchmen. _

_"No, the last I heard of it, they were locked up in here for the past five days. Him and that merc been plannin' somethin'," Henchmen #2 replied. _

_"Well, that's weird, considering all the stuff they left behind," Henchmen #3 chimed in. _

_"Hey, we don't get paid to think like that; we get paid to do our patrols. Not shut your mouths and get back to it," Henchmen #4 ordered._

Getting up to pursue the address of the perps, Alfred intruded, "I've done as you instructed, Master Bruce."

"Let's hear it."

"Your mercenary, under the alias of Mister Wilson, is no other than the infamous Deathstroke the Terminator. Slade Wilson, at the age of 16, enlisted in the United States Army. Underage Slade served in Korea and was later on deemed major in Camp Washington. Training under Adeline Kane, after their tour in Korea, Slade was taught the art of Guerrilla Warfare. Mastering several different fighting styles, Slade was later on deemed lieutenant-colonel. Six months later, he married his master, Adeline. After their first born, Deathstroke volunteered for a new project. In an attempt to strengthen soldiers' immunity to Truth Serum, an antigen was created. An adverse effect slipped Slade into coma. Later on when he awakened, however, he unlocked 90% of his brain capacity, increasing all vitals, achieving superhuman prowess. After the kidnapping and injury of their second son, Adeline attempted to kill Slade-for he was responsible for the horrible tragedy. After his wife took his eye, he's been out on the market as a contract killer for the highest bidder. And that's all I have on him, Master Bruce. Oh, I almost forgot to mention: he's had several contracts, most of them small time bits. Except for one here. It seems he's been employed before by Rupert," Alfred informed.

"Looks like Thorne's my next stop. Thanks, Alfred. Sounds like reliable information."

"Well, one could watch you long enough to become a computer engineer for themselves, from how long you, yourself, sit on those bloody machines."

"We'll finish this chat later, Alfred. I'm off. Keep me updated on any big updates from the police scanner."

"Very well, Master Bruce. I take it will be another all-nighter."

"I sleep when the city sleeps, Alfred."

Batman walked back to the platform that the Batmobile was parked on, jumping in. **Vroom-Errr!** Batman took off en route of Rupert Thorne's mansion.


	5. Chapter 5: Destiny's Voice

Chapter 5: Destiny's Voice - Gotham City

November 20th, 1:30 a.m

Batman approached Rupert's driveway. "Well, I guess I should catch him by surprise." Batman tipped to himself. Approaching the back balcony, behind Rupert's house, Batman drew his Batclaw, and fired it up at the balcony. **Clink! . . .** Batman ascended reaching the window to Rupert's room.

-

"How about a toast to myself," Rupert expressed, grabbing a scotch glass along with a bottle. He poured himself a drink. "With all the illegal, automated votes, I'll become mayor in no time."

"Thanks for the blackmail, Rupert." Batman said, smiling.

"Wha-! Batman?!" Rupert shrieked in shock, dropping his glass on the floor, shattering.  
>Rupert drew his gun from his robe and aimed it at Batman, "Didn't you know, Batman? We have an intolerance policy for breaking-and-entering in Gotham. I'm feeding you to the wolves."<p>

Batman quickly countered with a Batarang, knocking the gun out of his hand. The gun slid across the floor. "Tell me what you know about Slade Wilson." Batman demanded.

"Hehe, Batman... you know I don't kiss-and-tell," Rupert replied in a smart-alecky tone.

Batman rushed Rupert and snatched him by his robe collar. "So I take it you want to do it the hard way?" Batman interrogated.

"I might know somethin'," Rupert cooperated.

Batman placed Rupert back on his feet; Rupert stepped backwards to fix his robe.

"So... Deathstroke's back in town," Rupert expressed.

"Looks like it. As one of his employers, I need you to tell me some key characteristics," Batman directed.

"Well, to be honest, Batman, it frightens me to talk about him. That son of a bitch is crazy. I previously hired him to kill Cobblepot. But Cobblepot caught word that I needed him out of the picture. After Deathstroke and I had our first meet, there was an ambush setup to get rid of me by Penguin. Slade tore them to pieces. I've never seen so many people be slain, and so fast. It was horrible. If you still plan on being the bat of Gotham, I'd be careful, Batman. He's a trained killer," Rupert warned.

"Okay, Rupert. You've outlived your usefulness, you're going downtown." Batman said, handcuffing Rupert and heading for the door. They were interrupted mid-strife by a low-scale trimmer. Gradually, becoming more severe, the earthquake knocked them off their feet

-

2:30 a.m.

Giant Speaker: "Ahem, greetings, ladies and gentlemen of Gotham: This is your new queen speaking. We are now issuing a 24-hour curfew. Anyone seen on the streets of my new empire will have a nasty price to pay to my little darlings. They were raised by a strict mother. They won't serve too kindly to your disobedience. My hyper-compost gave my little darlings a nasty temper. Until further notified by I, Poison Ivy or Daddy Crow, I would recommend you stay where you sleep."

Running to the window to investigate, Batman peered down from the mansion. He observed a cop standing beside his car that had a large megaphone on top of it. The cop looked up at the window and saw Batman. Batman exchanged eye-contact with the cop to notice that he had glowing red eyes. Simultaneously, they began their chase: Batman dived out of the window while the cop jumped in his car and took off. Batman, then, called for his Batwing via wrist communicator. Batman widely opened his cape - **flooooooooo** - he glided across the air, tailing the cop car. **Choooooooooooosh** The Batwing came up from behind the car and hovered while tailing it. Batman continued gliding until he reached the top hatch of his jet. Amongst his approach, the glass hatch opened; Batman safely sat inside and continued his pursuit. With an emotionless face and illuminated eyes, the cop withdrew his pistol and began firing amongst the Batwing. Batman swiftly flew in directly above the perpetrator. Pressing a button on the plane's dashboard that magnetizes the bottom of the Batwing, Batman began his descent. Smashing on the roof of the car, the magnet locked the car in place. With the car secured, Batman throttled full-speed towards the bridge. Dropping the car in the sand, near the bridge, Batman ejected from the Batwing- **flooooooooo**. Batman, in mid-glide, began a dive, crashing himself on roof of the car. He reached in with his left arm, snatching the cop out and throwing him towards the sand. The cop, in midair, made a ninja-like recovery on his feet. The cop sprinted towards a draining pipe that lead to the ocean. Batman quickly drew his Batclaw, un-clipping the grapple and replacing it with a tracker dart. **Tooosht** Batman shot the cop in the back with the tracker. Flashing, showing activation, the dart rested securely on the cop's jacket, as he made his escape through the tunnel. Batman pulled a keypad device from his utility belt and powered it on - **bing-bing-bing**, hummed the device. A red flashing circle moved across the blue-printed screen.

"He's heading for the sewage maintenance deck. Given his skill and agility, I'm not dealing with an average officer. His bright red eyes have something to do with it. Perhaps he's possessed." Batman stated to himself. 


	6. Chapter 6: Tampered Nature

Chapter 6: Tampered Nature - Gotham City Streets/Sewers

November 20th, 3:30 a.m

Batman equipped his keypad device back onto his utility belt. "Hopefully I can get there when he does. But I have to move fast."

**Beep** Batman punched on his wrist communicator, summoning the Batmobile. Batman then drew his Batclaw and fired it up at the bridge. Clinging to an iron pillar, Batman began his ascension. Batman met the Batmobile upon the bridge. Climbing inside, Batman throttled to full capacity. Speeding to his objective, Batman ejected himself out. **Flooop** Batman threw his cape out and glided to the street. Landing softly, Batman withdrew his keypad once again.

"Looks like this is it, I've made good time," Batman uttered while the red dot moved towards his location. Batman quietly bent over and lifted the sewer lid with caution. Setting it to the side, Batman jumped in. Splashing into shallow water, Batman began his pursuit. Batman ran a few tunnels over until he approached a dead end, a free fall, approximately 150 yards 'til solid ground. Gazing closer at the ground below, Batman spotted his adversaries.

-

"Okay, it seems we are all here. Now, let's begin. Here's the plan: even though you have no human consciousness, you are all still puppets to do my bidding. Thanks to one of my brilliant serums, I might add. However, your job is to drive the trucks to their marked locations on your maps. And when you do so, I need you to return here for more instructions. Now hurry up and get going. The city won't take itself." Scarecrow ordered to his elite.

"No-one is going anywhere!" Batman demanded while dropping in-between Ivy, Scarecrow, and their Elite Four Officers.

"Aww, Batman… It really is too bad; I know you just got here, but we're very busy people. Unfortunately, Daddy Crow and I have some things that need our immediate attention," Poison Ivy told Batman in a disrespectful tone.

"Allow me to specify, Batman. We have to dispatch our Elite Four here; they have a shipment of our beloved children. The kids can get a little restless when left waiting," Scarecrow mocked.

"Well, boys," Poison Ivy uttered, approaching the elite officer that led Batman to their location, resting her arm on his shoulder. "Are you ready to set my babies free?" she rhetorically asked.

Given queue, the elite began their separate sprints towards their exits which surrounded the maintenance floor.

"Despite your efforts, Batman… you are going to have to choose. Either we fight here, or you take our elite down. Either way, Batman, you can't have both." Scarecrow said, turning around with Ivy as he put his arm around her shoulders, nonchalantly walking away and laughing together.

Batman drew his Batclaw, aiming up at his previous entry. **Poooosh - Clink – Zeeet-zeeeet-zeeeet-zeeeet-zeeeeet** Batman swiftly ascended. Batman climbed out of his entry onto the street. Batman drew his keypad from his utility belt. **bling-bling-bling** Batman observed the keypad, pinpointing the elite's location.

"If I hurry, I can catch them before they leave; they're just a block away." Batman tipped to himself, sprinting down the block to catch them exiting from the street's manhole. "Where do you think you're going?" Batman mocked, approaching the four officers, while two engaged him in return for combat. The other two officers hopped into their respective trucks making their escape to accomplish their objective.

-"...," both confronting elite officers glared at Batman with blank expressions, assuming their combat stances.

They both blitzed Batman at the same time, throwing a series of hooks and jabs at his face. Batman dodged the punch attacks as he stepped backwards, throwing both of his arms up to help defend himself against the two officers. Batman kicked Officer #1 into his stomach, sending him flying to the ground. Batman swiftly sidestepped and issued an elbow-blow to Officer #2's face, knocking him out cold. Batman leaped from his spot high into the air, interlocking all of his fingers together to form one big fist - he dropped down with the finishing blow, smashing the side of Officer #1's head, knocking him out cold as well. Batman quickly maneuvered a front flip, landing softly on his feet. Batman ran over to the two remaining trucks.

"Before I get myself into any deep water with Ivy and Crow's doomsday plans, I need to figure out who or what is in these trucks..."

Batman activated his X-Ray vision on his helmet via wrist communicator. Looking inside the trucks, Batman saw large plants intertwining, tangling amongst each other. Large, one-foot green plant stems, covered in thorns, hosted as the base for large, red rose petals, which held a lotus pod flower in the centre. Batman leaped back and tossed a handful of sticky bomb pellets that attached to the trucks - **Boooom!** The trucks exploded. Batman approached the smoking debris and roasted plant goo.

"I need to analyze these plants to see exactly what Crow and Ivy are up to. Alfred, come in," Batman pleaded.

"Why, yes, Master Bruce?" Alfred replied.

"I'm sending over a DNA sample of Scarecrow and Poison Ivy's new experiments. I need a full analysis on these plants. I need to know if there are any signs of foul play, these things show signs of tampered nature."

"As you wish, Master Bruce." Alfred served.


	7. Chapter 7: Horde of Monstrosities

Chapter 7: Horde of Monstrosities

November 20th, 5:30 a.m

After Batman hung up with Alfred, he pressed his wrist communicator and called for the Batmobile. The Batmobile hurried down the block to reach his location.

"Let's see where you're off to," Batman expressed, pulling his Bat-tracer once again.

**Bleep-Bleep**

"It looks like he already made it downtown."

By this time, the Batmobile approached Batman's side. Batman hopped in and immediately took off into the direction of his tracked officer.  
>"He seems to be heading towards Robinson Park - a good place to release these disgusting creatures."<p>

Batman boosted his turbos and traveled fast down the road to catch up with the escaping officer. Arriving at Robinson Park, Batman came upon the officer exiting the truck and heading for the back. The officer slung the hatch upward releasing the mysterious plant beasts to wreak havoc across the city. After finishing the first part of his objective, the officer turned and ran the other way to return for further instructions. A long vine shot out of the open hatch and wrapped around the officer's body, snatching him back into the truck. Batman observed with discomfort. The plant beasts stumbled out of the truck in an uncoordinated fashion. Stumbling upon themselves, the plants recuperated to their findings of Batman. The creatures stood at six feet tall, on their vine-like legs with roots accompanied by thorns, spreading wildly at the bottom. Colocasia-like (Elephant Ears Plants-like) petals rose as a skirt, hosting as the base of an elegant, bright red Lotus Flower. Protruding from the lotus' center rose a green stem hosting as the neck of a Lotus Pod Flower. Batman swiftly drew an Explosive Batarang and pitched it at the horde of monstrosities, striking the one nearest to him. As the remains erupted, its kin raided Batman. Batman leaped into the air and evaded the plants' ongoing Vine Slash attacks. Batman then pitched an original Batarang at the nearest creature, cutting its head off. As soon as Batman landed, a vine latched out, lassoing around his gauntlet. Batman tugged the creature sending him his way. Batman maneuvered a spinning back-fist, piercing the monster with his gauntlet hooks. Batman unhinged his snag to return a spinning kick, incapacitating the plant to lie unconscious and bleed out. Before Batman was able to make his full recovery, a web of vines from the last plant monster was heading for him. Batman squatted and lifted a sewer lid to shield himself from the attack. Amongst the collision the vines dispersed wildly; some scattered into the sewer below. Piercing the shallow water with its vines, the plant rapidly began growing, ascending towards the sky.

"RRRRRAAAAAARRRRRR!" The giant plant beast roared, ascending to the size of a skyscraper.

Batman witnessed the monster reach the pinnacle of its height. Batman punched on his wrist communicator summoning his Batwing. In a matter of a few seconds, the Batwing arrived, hovering right over Batman's standing point. **Poosh - Clink - Zeeeeeeet!** Batman fired his Batclaw and ascended to the Batwing, quickly jumping into the cockpit.

6:30 a.m

"Gordon, come in. Gordon!" Batman yelled into Captain Gordon's comm frequency, observing the beast beginning to to cause its ruckus.

"Yeah, what is it, Batman?" Gordon responded.

"I need a full scale evacuation of the city. There's no time to explain. Gordon, I need you to head up town... there's a large truck delivering bio weapons. I need you to go to the courthouse uptown and find that truck."

"Okay, Batman. But no promises. Tonight's been pretty hectic."

"If those weapons are released, Gotham will be overran...Oh, and Gordon?"

"Yes, Batman?"

"You may need back-up."

"Copy that," Gordon replied, hooking his receiver back onto his belt.

**Errrrrrrrrrk!** Gordon whipped a U-turn, slinging him and Bullock in their seats.

-

"Who was that?" Bullock questioned Gordon.

"Just a fellow peace-keeper," Gordon answered.

Arriving at the courthouse, Gordon parked in the parking lot, killing his engine.

"So what are we doing here?" Bullock further questioned.

"We've got a 215 in progress, believed to be a moving truck," Gordon stated.

"A stolen U-haul?" Bullock questioned, as he was glancing out the passenger door window. "Like that one right there?" He pointed.

"Yeah, like that one right there," Gordon turned on the car and lights while heading to the truck.

The possessed officer hurried out of the truck, after discovering his cover had been blown.

Exiting the car, and pulling their police-issue 9mm handguns, Gordon screamed, "Freeze!"

Concurrently, while Bullock and Gordon withdrew their pistols, the officer countered with his. Noticing his angle of aim, Gordon realized that he was going for a kill shot, aiming for Bullock. **Bang** Forcing through the air, the bullet met its mark, killing the possessed officer, and fading the red from his eyes.

"Thanks!" Bullock shrieked, that was officer Anderson. I knew him very well. We were neighbors for heaven's sake!"

"Let's see what's going on here," Gordon said.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Bullock interrogated.

"Okay, Bullock. Yes, there is. I've been issued the duty of evacuating the city. Because apparently, these trucks here hold bio weapons."

"Bio weapons?!"

"Just go over there and check it out," Gordon ordered in a firm tone, "I have to order the evacuation." Gordon finished while sitting back in the car.

Bullock approached the truck's hatch. With hesitation, he threw the door upward and pointing his gun swiftly towards the darkness. Noticing small sounds coming from the pitch black, Bullock screamed, "Come out with your hands up, you sick bastards!"

"Reeeeeeeek!" Shrieked the monsters as they rushed Bullock.

In a panic while screaming, Bullock unloads his weapon, "Gordon, help!" **Bang! Bang! Bang!**

"You heard me. Do I have to spell it out? E - Vac - U - Ate! Oh, s***..." Gordon ordered while dismantling the shotgun from its post.

With three plants dead from Bullock's panic, Gordon rushed the remaining plant that was now pinning Bullock down. **Whop** Gordon butted the plant off Bullock. **Chick - chick** Gordon cocked the gun and fired - **Pow!**


	8. Chapter 8: Alliance of Infamy

Chapter 8: Alliance of Infamy

November 20th, 8:30 a.m

**Chick - chick** - Pow!** Gordon blasted the lotus' torso into pieces, killing it. "And that should be the last of them," Gordon rhetorically stated, pumping the shotgun one more time to ensure safety.

Bullock gave a quick glance at the dead lotus shrub before looking up at Gordon. "Wanna tell me what these things are, exactly?" Bullock suggested.

"Batman said they are bio weapons. Perhaps some terrorists of some sort are releasing these to attack the city. Let's go back to the GCPD and lend a hand with the evacuation," Gordon said to Bullock. "Batman, I took care of these plantttt-like creatures like you asked. Bullock and I are going to head back to the station to further the evacuation. Is there anything else you need me to do?"

"That will be all for now, Gordon," Batman replied to Gordon.

-

9:30 a.m

After hanging up with Gordon, Batman steered the Batwing into the opposite direction, to further avoid the giant creature. "I need to find a way to take it down. The sewer water below seems to be the reason why the creature grew large like this. Ivy and Crow must have done something to Gotham's water supply. Alfred, were you able to come up with a solution to counteract the enhancing compound found within these plants?"

"Why, yes, Master Bruce. I was able synthesize a putrefying agent to fester the plant, resulting in its decomposition."

"Okay, Alfred. I need you to equip everything I need soon. The city's not going to last much longer. Oh. And, Alfred?"

"Yes, Master Bruce?"

"How long will it take you to create enough to release on the city?"

"I'd need quite some time to create that much."

Okay. I need you to work on that as soon as possible. Lucius could help, he is good with this kind of stuff."

"Very well, Sir." Alfred served.

**Doooooooooooosh!** Batman ejected himself out of the Batwing, gliding across the air.

"ROOOARRR!" The giant creature howled, destroying buildings, towers, and even skyscrapers that surrounded it.

Batman hovered over a nearby building, landing. Batman sprinted to the edge of the building, staring at the giant creature above. **Pooosh - clink** Batman fired a Batclaw at a much taller building across the street. **Zeeeeeeeeeeet** Batman ascended towards the creature's pod. Before reaching full-incline, Batman released a handful of explosive pellets, bursting before the creature's head.

"Reeeeeeeeeeek!" The creature screamed in pain.

The creature turned and climbed up the building across the street from Batman, using its vines. Smoke and debris rose from the creatures head. Mixing amongst the smoke and debris rose a dark and thick purple, ejecting from its pores. **Pwfffff** a giant concentrated beam of gas shot towards Batman. Unable to maneuver, due to the speed of its arrival, Batman swung his cape around his face, shielding himself. With the smoke rising from the feet of Batman, and dissipating above, Batman uncovered his face, equipped with a Bat-respirator that cupped against the upper bridge of his nose and undercarriage of his chin. Batman looked up and Batclawed, piercing the monster's neck-stem. Batman jumped off the roof using the momentum to sling himself upward at an angle. Batman assumed a swinging kick position as he ascended towards the monster's head. With slack given from the Batclaw's line, Batman maneuvered a back flip, landing on top of the monster's head. Batman walked across the surface of the creature's head, observing the gas emitting pores. Arriving to the center of the head, Batman gazed down at the creatures mouth, a circular tube housed a colony of jagged teeth. Batman then reached back into his cape, retrieving a handful of explosive pellets.

11:20 a.m

"Master Bruce, I do believe your care package should be arriving any second now," Alfred informed.

"Right on time, Alfred," Batman replied.

Batman then released the handful of pellets into the creatures mouth, quickly firing his Batclaw vertically into the sky. Meeting its target, perfectly in time, the Batwing snatched the Batclaw from its horizontal acceleration, due to its horizontal retrieval. Batman sat himself inside the cockpit. **Boooom!** The creature's head erupted into a ball of fire. Still without harm, the creature strife through the smoke and debris. Aggravated, the monster started towards the ocean.

"Alfred, when should I be expecting Lucius?" Batman question.

"Well, Master Bruce. He said he doesn't appreciate the timely-hood of these chores. However, he should be done in roughly 20 minutes, Sir."

"Very good, Alfred. And tell Lucius to quit his daytime job."

"Very unlikely, Master Bruce."

Inching its way into the ocean, the monster rapidly began growth, reaching heights over the tallest skyscrapers.

"Alfred, are you seeing this?!"

"Unfortunately, Master Bruce, I am. I don't believe those 'miss-iles' will do you any good. The caliber is nothing compared to the size of that beast."

"There's always a way, Alfred."

"Don't say I didn't tell you so."

Batman boosted towards the creature, beginning maneuvers of evasion as he circled the beast. Approaching from the horizon came several news and police helicopters.

"Alfred, it's not safe for them here. I need you to get in contact with Gordon and wave these people off. I can barely out-maneuver this monster in the Bat. Those helicopters stand no chance if they come in proximity. They will die."

"As you wish, Master Bruce."

-

"This is Vicki Vale reporting live with Gotham FM. The headlining story tonight, is: that a monster, a few miles outside Gotham City Harbor, has been reported, earlier, causing destruction across the downtown metro area of Gotham City. Behind me can be seen a battle between Gotham City's dark knight, the Batman, and this giant beast..." Vicki turned to the ocean.

"Pssst-Pssst-Pssst," the cameraman whispered in Vicki's ear.

"Okay. Crystal clear, Chris. We have breaking news!" Vicki stated, instructing the cameraman to turn around, "It turns out the masterminds behind this elaborate plot is no other than them." Vicki pointed towards a helicopter approaching their location. "No other than the infamous Poison Ivy and Scarecrow. They don't look like they're here for hugs and smooches..."


	9. Chapter 9: Retributive of Justice

Chapter 9: Retributive of Justice - Gotham City Harbor

November 20th, 3:30 p.m

**pwopwopwopwopwopwopwopwopwopwo** gradually, the helicopter roared as it approached.

"It would appear Ivy and Crow has joined the fight. Things have escalated quickly for Batman. For the sake of Gotham - I hope he can endure!" Vicki Vale reported.

Batman ascended upward breaking away from his allusive maneuvers. The helicopter made way over to the monster, landing. Ivy and Crow exited the helicopter, boarding the creature's gaseous pod flower. Descending to eye-level, with Ivy and Crow, Batman stood out from his cockpit.

"So you've decided to stop warming the bench and made a play, huh?" Batman challenged.

"Oh... Batman... I wouldn't quite call it warming the bench. But more of carefully executing strategy. It just so happens that we've made some more toys. And yes, by this time, I'm sure you're quite tired of our arsenal. However, these are sure to leave an impression," Scarecrow said, removing a small, palm-sized ball with several cylinder nodes - protruding from its surface.

"Petty bombs won't stop you from going away, Scarecrow."

"But on the contrary, Batman, these are no ordinary bombs. These actually hold quite the potential. Hahaha. By the way, let me ask you something," Scarecrow mentioned.

"Was is it?" Batman replied.

5:30 p.m

"What makes you think this is for you?"

As Poison Ivy and Scarecrow began manically laughing, a vine rose from the sea.

"You know, Batman, this time, we won't allow you to save Gotham's innocents," Scarecrow stated as he squeezed the bomb, pressing the nodes inward toward its circular body. As the bomb began flashing red, the monster's vine timidly removed the bomb from Scarecrow's hand. With a quick-hard swing, simultaneously, knocking down several helicopters, the monster released the bomb, sending it soaring trajectory towards the center of Gotham.

6:15 p.m

"What have you done?!" Batman gazed in disbelief.

**Pooooooooossssssssssshhhhhhhhhh!** the bomb detonated, emitting a green gas swallowing Gotham.

"Don't look so surprised, Batman." Scarecrow taunted, as Batman gave an undivided stare towards the aftermath. I brought one for you anyway."

Returning focus towards the enemy, Batman's attention was taken from them, as he realized a similar bomb had been tossed toward him. Batman subconsciously caught the bomb. Immediately, Batman sat in the cockpit, pressing on the dash to seal the hatch. A muffled gas explosion clouded Batman in a thick green smoke.

"Nice throw, Daddy Crow," Poison Ivy praised.

"With all that gas in there he died instantly." Scarecrow answered.

8:00 p.m

In shock to the Batwing moving, the Batwing burst away from their location. Darting over the water, towards the moon horizon, the hatch opened: sending a blast over thick green smoke through the night sky, a small figure climbed over the smoke.

"Well, what do you know?" Scarecrow said in displeasure.

"Hmph. What happened to dying instantly?" Ivy teased.

Releasing his cape and gliding, Batman cut across the moon to better illuminate his approach.

"He might even be more flashy than you," Scarecrow teased.

"Oh, you want to talk about flashy? I didn't just use the monster to nuke the city," Ivy taunted.

"Hmph," Scarecrow scoffed.

After Batman arrived from gliding, he released his out-stretched arms dropping his cape back to his ankles, and settled upon the pod in a fluent manner. "That's enough... I won't allow you to harm the people of Gotham," Batman expressed.

"You, Batman, have an inordinate amount of conservation for Gotham's innocence. Why obligate yourself to something inferior? Protecting Gotham is no merit. But to destroy... Well, that is a feat of its own distinction. A tribute for true acknowledgement," Scarecrow preached.

"That's why there's people like me. People who amend the corrupt. People or rectify the evil of this city. I'm not a protector, I'm the hand of retribution."

**Pooft - Pooft - Pooft - Pooft!** Batman began his fury of punches on Scarecrow, simultaneously evading Ivy's strikes and kicks. After timing a  
>knockdown strike on Scarecrow, Batman grabbed Ivy by the back of her head, tightening a hand full of her long, fiery orange hair.<p>

"Hey, now... is that anyway to grab a lady?" Ivy pleaded in mischief.

Scarecrow leaned in with a wide hook aimed for Batman. Batman countered with Ivy's face.

"Oww!" Ivy yelled. "Watch where you're aiming!"

"It's not my fault!" Scarecrow retorted.

Throwing Ivy into Crow's arms, Batman smacked his wrist communicator. "Sorry to leave y'all hung up, but I have a city to save and a mouth to feed," Batman taunted in a serious manner, leaning backwards and falling toward the water.

**Whoooooooooooooooosh!**

"What is that?" Ivy questioned, as she and Scarecrow looked up into the clouds, witnessing the Batwing in a rapid speed vertically descending at them.

**Peeeeeeeeewsssh! - Peeeeeeeeewsssh! The Batwing rained rockets toward the creature.

"We have to do something..." Ivy expressed.

"Well, it's a good thing we taught them to think like their parents..."


	10. Chapter 10: Sewage Side-effects

Chapter 10: Sewage Side-effects - Gotham Sewers/Harbor

A disturbance occurs down in the Gotham Sewers...

-

November 20th, 9:30 p.m.

"Any time, now, Crow." Ivy expressed.

"Patience, woman." Scarecrow retorted.

Making wide and slow arm gestures, the creature mimicked Scarecrow's actions, perfectly in-sync. With the vines swinging outward towards the sky, the missiles entered an evasive, anti-heat seeking maneuver, causing the missiles to repel from heat signatures, until reaching its targeted destination. Entering the mouth right below Ivy's and Scarecrow's feet, the missiles detonated, sending an immense amount of anti-compost serum throughout its neck, causing the stem to explode, sending Ivy and Scarecrow skyward towards the shore. Emerging from the water, Batman swam to the shore, observing his unconscious enemies lying before him.

"As much as I'd love to take these two in, I have to do something about the gas before it claims too many lives of Gotham. Alfred," Batman called.

"Loud and clear, Master Bruce."

"Any news from Lucius?"

"Oh, well. Yes, Master Bruce. He said he was done about 30 minutes ago. I do believe he said he would call you."

"Alfred, put me through to Lucius."

"Right away, Sir."

"Was is it this time, Alfred?" Lucius questioned.

"So sorry to inconvenience you, Sir. But it's..." Alfred started.

"Lucius, what's the big idea?" Batman demanded.

"Well, Master Wayne. This life we live is much like the showbiz. You don't treat your stars well, they might end up MIA."

"There's a bigger matter at hand, Lucius. But we will settle that later. I need something fast. What do you have for me?"

11:30 p.m

"Have I ever let you down, Mister Wayne? Just get here to see what billionaire playboys get to play with."

-

November 21st, 12:00 a.m

Water drops and quiet waves echoed throughout the sewer. **Gnt - Gnt - Gnt** **Plooosh!** a splash in the sewer water echoed throughout the tunnel.

"Krah! Something has been dumped in the water." Killer Croc growled, as he made a hasty exit out of the water.

Croc bared witness as his body began growing. Feeling his muscles tearing themselves apart, and regenerating at an over-accelerated rate, Croc hissed in pain. After reaching his pentacle of growth, Croc reached his right hand across his chest, throwing it heavily into the wall, smashing it. "I could get use to this body. My strength is ten-fold... I'm as strong as a lion's heart... and I thought I was strong before. I need to find who's responsible. I have a proposition for them."

Jumping back into the water, Croc made his way towards the harbor. "At this speed, I'll make it to the harbor in no time. I think I can get used to this." Barreling out of the sewage exit drain, Croc dove into the harbor. "Just as I thought. The salt water has no effect on my reptilian body."

Swimming to the shore til he could stand above water, Croc began picking up a scent. **sniff - sniff** Croc sniffed.

"My keen sense of small has evolved completely. It's as if I could taste them."

Croc gazed in the direction of the scent, catching eye of Ivy and Crow, as they laid unconscious amongst a pile of blue goo. With a thunderous hiss, Croc submerged his head under the water, to explode out of it, leaping himself toward his findings. **Poooom** Croc landed hard on the shore creating a crater next to Ivy and Scarecrow.

- **Agh!" Ivy and Scarecrow simultaneously shrieked, jumping out of their unconscious state. Curious to their surroundings, Ivy and Scarecrow peered in the dark hole cratered next to them. From the darkness in the hole, Croc hissed, suddenly grabbing Ivy and Scarecrow securely by their necks with one hand. Still hissing, Croc's long tongue intertwined with his fingers, tightly snuggling around Ivy and Scarecrow. Pinning them back-to-back, Croc dangled them before him with his monstrous tongue, tasting the blue goop that surrounded their bodies. Croc questioned,

"The first one who can tell me about this steroid gets to live."

Chuckling lightly, Ivy and Scarecrow mocked Croc, gradually getting louder and louder.

"Oh, so you think this is funny?" Croc questioned in an irritated tone.

"Actually, this is quite disgusting," Ivy replied.

"If you think we're just going to give everything up to you like that easily, then I highly suggest you rethink your strategy," Scarecrow suggested.

"So put us down, you disgustingly vile creature," Ivy chimed in further.

"So you two think it's going to be that easy?" Croc asked.

"Very well, Croc. Have it your way. I'll ask Batman to get me down when he gets here," Scarecrow warned.

"Batman?!" Croc shrieked.

"Oh, yeah, did we fail to mention? He'll be back any moment now. Did you think it was quite odd that we were unconscious on the shore? As much as I would love to say it was a nightcap, unfortunately, we had a run-in with Batman."

"Ugh, you're a pig." Ivy quickly added.

"So how about you take your foul extremities and keep them to yourself. We can talk on negotiation, under much more suitable circumstances," Scarecrow told Croc.

"As you wish, Crow. But know If either of you try anything, I won't hesitate to separate your torso from your legs."

"Sounds exciting," Ivy answered in boredom.


	11. Chapter 11: Naughty list

Chapter 11: Naughty list - Bat-warehouse - Gotham City Sewers/Beach

November 21st, 12:00 a.m

Batman was en route of the Bat-warehouse to meet Lucius, to see what Mister Fox had in store for him. In no time, Batman arrived at the Bat-warehouse, parking the Batwing on the roof. Jumping out onto the jet pad, Batman headed towards the stairs, which Lucius was already arriving from.

"Mister Wayne," Lucius greeted loudly out-stretching his arms.

"Lucius, keep your voice down. Your behavior has become out of control. Something makes me think you've lost the perseverance of protecting the city."

"Oh come on now, Batman. I just like giving you a hard time."

"Well, then. Get in line, Lucius: behind all of the crooks, rapists, and the killers."

"Okay, Batman... I-I understand."

"It's good to know you're back on the home team."

"Yeah, yeah, Batman. Just get inside, will ya?"

Batman and Lucius walked through the warehouse, with Mister Fox taking the lead.

"Okay, Batman. Keep your hands and feet inside of the cart at all times, and welcome to your new Bat-armory," Lucius said, while punching a button on a dangling remote, releasing a square-shaped platform, which was once the floor, descending them into the earth. Batman and Lucius arrived at the armory, which was a bright, white room with plain walls and various Bat-equipment, ranging from weapons, vehicles, to armor.

"I like the new renovations. "

"You haven't seen nothing yet," Lucius said, approaching the wall, pressing a small square button invisible to the eye. The button activated a hatch in the floor, slowly ascending a small shaft pulling a large metal sphere, locking at the floor's surface.

"What is this?" Batman questioned.

"Isn't it obvious, Batman? It's a nuke."

"A nuke?!" Batman shrieked, in thought of effortlessly wasted time, "Lucius, I'm trying to save the city, not turn it to dust."

"Oh, Batman... must I explain everything? Long story short: it's harmless. It's meant to neutralize the toxins released by Poison Ivy and Scarecrow. Now, all you need to do is release this bomb at the epicenter of theirs, to successfully neutralize all of the gas."

"The city can't wait. Let's hook this up, so I can get it released," Batman hurried.

"Right," Lucius replied.

12:45 a.m

-

2:30 a.m.

"Sssssssss!" Croc's hiss echoed throughout the sewer, as he followed closely behind his two new accomplices.

"Well what do you know, looks like gator boy reacted to our compound," Ivy joked.

"Yes. It's all a bit technical, really, Croc; however, we have just the thing for you," Scarecrow offered, as he opened an old rusty sewer door, leading into their underground lab.

"Now come with me you big, drooling, hunk," Ivy teased, as she drug her finger down Croc's long, reptilian torso, and started down the laboratory catwalk with Scarecrow closely behind them.

"You know?!" Scarecrow announced from behind, "We aught to kill you now - now that you're where we want you..."

"But where would the fun be in that?" Ivy reassured Croc, as she and Scarecrow giggled manically. "Right through here," Ivy said as she opened a door for their guest herself.

"So what exactly am I looking at here?" Croc impatiently questioned, as he gazed upon a large incubation tank by itself in an empty room.

"Why, Croc, baby... that's your key... to salvation!" Scarecrow shouted, as he pressed a button on a small control panel mounted on the entries door way, causing the incubator to open its glass chamber. Simultaneously, corresponding with Scarecrow's action, Ivy jumped in the air as Croc turned towards them, planting both feet into his chest forcing him to stumble back toward the tank.

"Sssssss!" Croc hissed in anger as he fell into the incubator.

**BING** Scarecrow pressed another button causing the incubator to shut, and fill rapidly with hyper-compost goo.

"I SAID IF YOU TRIED ANYTHING I'D KILL YOU!" Croc screamed as the goo rose.

"This... for the sake of you two... Better kill me..." Croc calmly stated as the goo submerged him in his entirety.

"You wanna know somethin'?" Ivy asked as she witnessed Croc being engulfed in their sinister snare.

"What is it Ivy?" Scarecrow questioned in return, with pleasure in his tone.

"I hope it does." Ivy said with panic, due to Croc's sincerity and gaze of blood lust before his submersion.

-

**Vroooooooossshhhh** Batman sped to the epicenter of the pending cataclysmic gas bomb via Batwing.

"This must be it," Batman said, as he entered a large cylinder of clear air tunneling into the sky, as if it were an eye of a hurricane.

Vertically ascending, Batman shot skyward through the tunnel, exiting over the city wide mass of smoke.

"I hope you two are enjoying y'all's night on the beach, because it's the last time you'll ever see one. Batman expressed, as he slapped a key on his dash, releasing the bomb to free fall toward the city.

5:30 a.m

Batman began his approach on the beach while racing the fleeing smoke that's being neutralized at a city wide scale.

**Vvvccchhhh** The Batwing opened it's hatch firing batman from the cockpit. **Flooooooppp** Batman opened his cape before landing softly on the beach. Batman approached his adversaries last whereabouts.

"So, they got away, did they? I was almost certain that the last blast would have rendered them unconscious for quiet some time. Something doesn't quiet add up, I should investigate," Batman stated.

"This crater wasn't here before. What could this mean?" Batman questioned himself.

Batman activated his Batsuit's Detective Vision, **Blllluuuuuummmmm**

"Hmph. Looks like some sort of reptilian scale. Looks like we have a new guest on the naughty list..."


	12. Chapter 12: Batman vs Killer Croc pt 1

Chapter 12: Batman vs. Killer Croc part 1 - Gotham City Sewers

Out in the Gotham Harbor was a population full of evacuated ferries, posted and witnessing Batman's nuke decontaminate the city.

"All harbor captains: I have just gotten word that it is safe to abandon the city evacuation. You may turn your ships around and return everyone back to Gotham City," Captain Gordon instructed to the populace of ferries surrounding the GCPD ferry, which was smaller in comparison to the civilians' ferries.

"You think he's caught them bastards yet?" Bullock questioned Gordon.

"If not, I'd like to get my hands on him. Barbara had to miss her recital," Gordon replied.

November 21st, 5:20 a.m.

-

6:00 a.m

Scanning around the crater, Batman caught glimpse of Croc's shredded scales indicated in his Detective Vision.

"There's no mistaking it. Killer Croc has emerged from hiding. And from the looks of it, he's made some new acquaintances. Their footprints are leading back into the sewer system. It looks like they returned to the scene of the crime."

Batman began his pursuit into the sewer once again.

Winding through narrow and dark corridors, Batman made his way though with Detective Vision still active, leading him to his awaiting adversaries.

**CRREEEEAAAAKKKK!** Squealed a large water barrier door that Batman was leaning hard against, pushing the rusty door open to further his pursuit. Batman peered around the large sewer lair. Large pipelines scattered across the ceiling, with moss dangling from sprang leaks at the pipes joints. The room was full of failed experiments that lied there since their failure and have aged, becoming a constant reminder of their struggle to devise their most sinister plot. Batman embarked the catwalk of the lair, heading down to the end, getting a stronger signal of a life-form via Detective Vision.

"It would appear someone is in that back room. My Detective Vision's trail end in there."

7:00 a.m

Batman entered the incubation room and gazed deep at the glowing incubation tank illuminating the room. Batman approached the tank, but with hesitation and caution. Nearing the tank, Batman picked up a biological signature from a hair follicle on the floor.

**BING!** Batman deactivated his Detective Vision to look with his own eyes.

"Fiery red hair... Looks like Ivy's been in here... I'm getting closer," Batman stated, as he released the lock of hair to flout back to the floor, approaching the incubator.

Gazing into the glass with his face near the surface, Batman witnessed a small shift in the fluid, as if it was sucked inward. Batman squinted and leaned closer for a better look. Quickly, the goo shifted with much more disturbance, plunging Croc's face toward the glass. Batman was startled and leaned back instinctively. Batman stared as Croc as he lied unconscious. With no thought of battling an unconscious Killer Croc, Batman leaned back in with comfort to observe him closely.

"What did they do to you Croc?"

In an instant, Croc's eyes opened wide, exchanging a stare with Batman. They both leaned their heads in closer to their respective side of the glass, with their faces simultaneously getting more visible with anger.

**CHHHIIIINNNNNGGGGG!** Croc threw his arm out of the glass, grabbing Batman by his throat in the blink of an eye.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH** The fluid burst out, flowing like lava over Croc, surrounding all but his arm with Batman in its clinch.

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Croc roared with a thunderous hiss. Batman struggled as he dangled before Croc, grasping his hands in attempt to release his death grip.

"I've waited for this day a long time, Batman," Croc sneered, as his already inhuman body exponentially grew, towering over the shattered incubator.

Batman began desperately punching and throwing elbows into Croc's hand.

"You're nothing but a freak of nature, a pawn willing to sacrifice himself for his own selfish ambitions!" Batman yelled in a chocking fashion.

Croc raised Batman closer to the roof outstretching his arm upward. And in a relentless action throttled his arm down toward the ground, cracking the concrete with Batman's body, causing a swirl of dust to disperse around and from under Batman.

"Sssssssssssss!" Croc hissed again, however this time with a much more monstrous roar. Vibrating the room and Batman insides, Batman lied witness to the new Croc bellowing with blood lust.

"Batman... I've devoured men like you. But something about you tells me feasting on the entrails of a hero would be quite revitalizing." Croc announced, as he salivated thick green goo from his mouth of sharpened teeth.

"Keep dreaming," Batman mocked, as he kicked his legs into Croc's chest, causing him to lose grip, propelling Batman back toward the door.

**Fllllooooop** Batman released his cape cushioning his fall. Giving Croc a two fingered salute, Batman disappeared down the catwalk doorway.

"Not this time, Batman... I'm putting you away tonight-" Croc busted through the door way, which he could not fit through. "-FOREVERRRRR!" Croc yelled as he began his pursuit.

Croc's footsteps quaked beneath Batman's feet, designating his position at a steady rate.

"Very well, Croc. Let's play," Batman uttered to himself.


	13. Chapter 12: Batman vs Killer Croc pt 2

Chapter 12: Batman vs. Killer Croc part 2 - Gotham City Sewers

Croc, sniffing around, drew himself closer to Batman's last position.

"There's no hiding from me, Batman..." Croc mocked, as he caught eye of a piece of Batman's cape hanging from the side of a corner he was approaching.

**BOOOOOMMMMMMM!** Croc slammed his arm across the corner hoping to hit Batman. Croc looked around the corner, realizing he hit nothing but a piece of Batman's cape, which was left there as a diversion.

**Fllllooooooppppp** Batman dropped onto Croc's shoulders from an open pipe-way above. Batman released a fury of elbows and punches onto Croc's head. Croc reached desperately above his head to grab Batman, but could not due to his abnormal growth.

"I've had enough!" Croc shouted as he secured his hands around Batman's feet - jumping back, causing his head to blast Batman between him and the ground behind him.

"Ugh," Batman uttered in pain.

Croc stood up and looked at his weak and injured victim. Croc began pounding Batman repeatedly into the sewer's shallow water, cracking and breaking the floor beneath. Croc clinched his hand around Batman's foot throwing him - as if he were a rag doll - down the sewer corridor. Whilst Batman grasped his stomach in pain, he leaned up and sat on his buttocks, and drew a Batarang, which was glowing blue in its center.

"HAHAHA... Resorting to toys now, are you, Batman?"

Without response and panting in pain, Batman threw the Batarang at Croc as he approached.

**VROO VROO VROO VROO VROO** Croc caught the projectile and opened his hand to look at it.

"Your efforts are futile, Batman... I'm too much for you to handle," Croc taunted.

"Then let me bring you back down to size." Batman replied, as the Batarang flashed in Croc's hand.

"...What's this?" Croc questioned as the Batarang detonated in his hand, engulfing him in the anti-compost formula.

"SSSSSSSSSS..." Croc hissed in pain slowly slowing down, becoming more quiet until complete silence.

"Hghh... Hghh.. Hghh.." Batman panted and lied back down, to rest after his victory, while closing his eyes.

9:30 a.m

**CHiiissshhh!** Batman felt a sharp sting in is upper chest. Opening his eyes in shock, and looking up above him stood his previous opponents. Scarecrow pinned Batman to the cold concrete underneath him, with his index needle piercing though his shoulder blade.

"Just let yourself slip away, Batman... You're gonna need your beauty sleep," Scarecrow said, as he and Ivy burst with laughter.

Batman drowned into the unconscious...

November 23rd, 9:30 a.m

"Hghuuuuuuuu!" Batman gasped as his vision faded back to its normality, witnessing a clearer view of Ivy and Scarecrow moving around him.

"Why did you give him that big of a dose?" Ivy barked.

"It's Batman, I'm not gonna give him a small dose; that's just stupid." Scarecrow returned.

"Shh... Shut up... He's waking up," Ivy demanded

"So, Batman, contrary of our warning, you went ahead and tried stopping us... Please, tell us how that worked out," Scarecrow teased, as both he and Ivy began laughing in arrogance.

"It doesn't matter what you do to me... you're never getting Gotham!" Batman shouted from one of their experiment tables he was strapped too.

"You have it all wrong, Batman. You never gave me the chance to tell you before. We don't want Gotham, we want its inhabitants," Scarecrow revealed.

"What are your plans? What do you want with the people of Gotham?!" Batman questioned.

"Honestly... nothing, Batman... we want nothing from them. We want to give... We plan on giving so much in fact... that no one will be able withstand our bountiful offering."

"I've heard enough, tell me your true intentions!" Batman demanded.

"Well, it's like this, Batman: First, and foremost, we are going to unmask you, you see. Your true identity has always intrigued the two of us. Then we'll have to give this filthy city a cleanse. The city will endure; they will see tribulation. They will be tried, but the rules of natural selection won't apply this time, Batman. The youthful and the weak will witness their wise and strong being discarded like lambs to the slaughter. Their wills will be broken. They will become scared and remain weak as they were. Until one day, they will bite back like cornered dogs, in fear for their lives. Until fear itself gives them strength. Until one day, Batman... they will rise. Like a phoenix from it's ashes, they will rise above their expectations, to achieve something extraordinary. They shall become strong, and they shall become wise. In such a magnitude it's incomparable. There will no longer be the need of our existence, Batman. We will become legend," Scarecrow preached.

"So you two think you're some kind of prophets? Bringing Gotham to its salvation? You both share the characteristics of a narcissist. The udder simplicity that drive your minds are what make it so easy for me to triumph," Batman taunted.

"Enough is enough, Batman. It's time for us to see that handsome face of yours," Ivy informed with pleasure.

Reaching for Batman's mask, Ivy placed a hand on her hip. Batman shot his legs around Ivy, clenching her close, and squeezing the breathe from her lungs. Scarecrow suddenly dashed toward Batman, throwing his needled glove at him. Decisively, Batman slung his head away from the spread of needles.

"Ahhhggg!" Batman shouted in pain, as he looked back to discover Scarecrow's needle points penetrating him, and the rest penetrating around his shoulder into the table and straps.

**SNAP!** Batman's strap that confined him before snapped, dropping him toward the ground, with Ivy still in his leg clench.

**SMACK!** Batman broke his fall with Ivy, causing her to fall to the floor. Batman resumed his stance before Scarecrow once again.

**CHIIISSSSTTTT** Batman with both hands, grabbed Scarecrow by his wrist. In pain, Batman pushed Scarecrow's arm back toward him, causing the needle to slowly inch out of his flesh.

"The road ends here, Scarecrow!" Batman shouted, as he picked Scarecrow off the ground by his needle arm.

**BFFFTTT** Batman dropped Scarecrow from his grasp, and threw an elbow into his chest in mid-fall. Scarecrow skid across the ground, causing dirt and debris to sketch his path in the dirt. With Scarecrow and Poison Ivy unconscious, Batman activated his communicator: **Bing**

12:00 p.m

"Come in, Gordon," Batman pleaded.

"I'm here, Batman," Gordon replied.

"Are you in position?" Batman questioned.

"Yeah. I'm here, but this sewer is confusing," Gordon answered.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Gordon questioned.

"Yeah, yeah. I know what I'm doin'." Bullock responded. "Through here," Bullock instructed.

**Creek!** Two GCPD officers pushed open the large water barrier hatch, outstretching their arms, welcoming Gordon and Bullock to their destination.

"Well look what we have here..." Gordon teased. "Good work, Batman, these bastards are going down. There will be a nice, cozy cell for the two of you... to rot in back at Black Gate," Gordon harassed, as he pointed to the two officers and then back to the criminals, instructing them to take the duo away. "Well, it would appear everything fell according to plan. How did you know they would have you here this long?"

"Scarecrow is an old friend. And his previous attempts make him predictable. Luckily, you guys showed. I had to breach their base of operations to uncover anything else they might have had in store for us."

"One thing before you go, Gordon," Batman said.

"Hmph?" Gordon replied.

"These two, undoubtedly, are fit to go to Black Gate. However, Croc will have another outbreak. And I can't afford to chase him down again. Let alone, worry of an allegiance between these three and prisoners at Black Gate. Throw the whole lot of them in Arkham Asylum until their sentencing. They're gonna be spending a lot of time there anyway."

"You heard the man. Take these sick sons'a'b***s to Arkham," Gordon ordered. "Anything else while we're here?" Gordon questioned.

"Yeah... Next time you carry the map. Bullock's an oaf," Batman joked.


	14. Chapter 13: It's that kind of race

Chapter 13: It's that kind of race

November 23rd, 1:37 p.m

Operating the Batmobile - patrolling the remaining portion of the city - Batman was en route of the Batcave, to go home and rest for the night.

"I dealt with Joker, a hired hand of his, and a new partnership between Poison Ivy and Scarecrow. Even Killer Croc managed to get involved. And this is only the calm before the storm. I finally caught Ivy, Crow, and Croc... but Joker is still at large. And he has taken the liberty to hire a deadly assassin to ensure he fulfills his sick scheme. All I can do is wait until they decide to strike the first bank on the 5th. It's up to me to ensure they are behind bars," Batman said to himself, swiftly jerking right at a street corner.

**Psshvooooooooooosh!** Batman rocketed the rest of the way down a long street stretch.

-

November 31st, 2:00 a.m

"Hey, bartender, give me two shots," Two-Face roared over the sound of laughter and music.

"Sure thing, honey," the sexy bartender replied, handing Two-Face his poison.

Two-Face downed both shots one after the other, enjoying his massage from two girls behind him, rubbing their arms across his chest. "Argh!" Two-Face grunted after he took his last shot, slamming his glasses down hard on the table before him. "It was me who put the "Ham" in Gotham... Soon enough my presence will be known," Two-Face said to himself, as he leaned back to further his pleasure of his massage. "But first I'm going to have a little fun."

-

"Excuse me, Mister Thorne, you have Mister Cobblepot on line one," Candice informed.

"Ugh... If this is another one of his half-thought schemes-thank you, Candice," Thorne retorted.

"Uh-huh," Candice shrugged, as she filed her nails in an arrogant manner.

"Agh-hum, this is Mayor Thorne," Thorne taunted.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Thorne," Cobblepot insisted. "We both know I'm destined for mayor."

"Yeah, yeah... What is it, Cobblepot?" Thorne questioned.

"We have a mutual problem," Cobblepot said.

"And that is...? I don't have all day to waste on you. I'm a busy man," Thorne hurried.

"It's Hill, you arrogant prick. It's the fourth quarter of the election, and he has all votes in his favor. Despite our efforts, his lead is a landslide... I must say - I think we're in a pickle..." Cobblepot expressed.

"So what are you saying, Cobblepot?" Thorne further questioned.

"How about we make a few calls and have this mutual problem taken care of," Cobblepot suggested.

"Oh... so it's that kind of race? Who's to say you wouldn't do the same to me, Cobblepot? ...Very well... I'll play your game," Thorne agreed.

"That's my boy! I'll be seeing you, Rupert. HaHa!-Koff-Koff..." Cobblepot laughed with a smoker cough.

**Click** Rupert hung the phone to its hook.

"Well, well... Maybe he's not such an incompetent dwarf after all. But he's not going to get away with it. I'll be sure of that, regardless of what I have to pull out of the trunk."

-

November 31st 12:00 p.m

"This is Vicki Vale bringing you today's 12 o' clock news," the television roared from the Batcave, as Bruce casually sat in his bath robe at his computer. "Suspicions and rumors have been spread about the electives for the seat of mayor. The underdogs, Rupert Thorne and Oswald Cobblepot, have been spotted with several infamous mobsters. It's still unclear of the mutual relationship between the odd couples, but speculation leads us to believe this is no initiative for cleaning the streets," Vicki Vale reported.

"It's too far of me to believe I could scare Thorne straight. And as for Penguin, he's more discreet than this. He must be up against the ropes with this election. Their behavior leads to one thing: An act of desperation. Their intentions in this race must be immoral. I need to get involved before this all gets out of hand."

November 31st, 1:30 p.m

**Vrrrooooooooshhhhh** The Batwing swung wide above Thorne Manor, ejecting Batman from its cockpit. Batman dove from the sky toward Thorne's glass dome roof.

**chiiinnnngggg** Batman penetrated the glass. He slammed his foot and knee down hard on Thorne's library table, of which Rupert occupied.

"Oh, please... Do Come in," Rupert sarcastically pleaded, as he stood and removed his cup of whiskey from the shattered glass about the table.

"Tell me everything about your hand in this election... And I may just let you off with a warning," Batman bargained.

"So you think you get to crash in here and bribe me with my freedom? Unfortunately, this tune doesn't play to your beat. How about I give your friends at the GCPD a call, and inform them that you keep breaking into my mansion," Rupert threatened.

"I'd be careful on putting your faith in something you're running away from," Batman advised.

"I'm innocent... Well, let's be honest, Batman. There's not a soul in Gotham that's innocent," Rupert admitted.

"As soon as I get the hard evidence on your illegal votes, or anything else you're involved in, I'll make you my first stop," Batman promised.

"Just know, Batman... I won't let you see the light of that day."


	15. Chapter 14: Nothing more, nothing less

Chapter 14: Nothing more, nothing less - Act of espionage

November 31st, 6:00 p.m

"Alfred, prep the Batsuit," Bruce demanded.

"Very well, Master Bruce." Alfred responded. "As for the Batwing as well?" Alfred questioned.

"Very good, Alfred. I'm going to do a little reconnaissance on our friends Cobblepot and Thorne."

"A pair of scoundrels, those two are. Well, it's awfully cold outside. Be sure to stay warm on you journey," Alfred advised.

"Thanks, Alfred. I'll be sure to get back before midnight," Batman thanked.

November 31st, 6:45 p.m

"Are we fueled up and ready to go?" Batman asked, as he climbed upon the Batwing.

"Fully prepared, Master Wayne," Alfred granted. "But, sir, how do you know they are out right now?"

"Crime never sleeps," Batman stated, as he hopped down into the Batwing's pit.

**Vrrrrrrr** The Batwing roared, as the bulletproof hatch slid down into its locked position. **Pfffffffff** The Batwing burst through the waterfall of the Batcave.

"I suppose there's no rest for the wicked," Alfred stated to himself.

-

November 31st, 7:05 p.m - Iceberg Lounge

Batman stood atop a building across the street from the lounge.

"Hurry it up! I can't keep him waiting," Penguin barked, as he and his men made their way out of the lounge, into the car on the curb.

"Now's my chance," Batman said as he hurried to the Batwing, pulling out a large dart rifle.

Batman rushed to the ledge, and took aim at Penguin's car.

**PFFTT** the tracking dart made contact with the car's license plate.

"Step on it, you goons!" Penguin demanded, as they pulled away.

**vrrrrrrr** the car sped down the street, to their next location. Batman turned from the roof and started towards the Batwing.

**Bing** Batman activated his wrist communicator powering the tracker's signal.

"Where could you be heading off to?" Batman wondered.

Batman quickly made his way to the Batwing, and synced his signal to the Batwing's radar. Powering up the Batwing, Batman rose from the roof.

**VROOOOOM** Batman soared towards his target.

-

"He's meeting me over there," Penguin expressed, as he pointed over his goon's shoulders.

**errck - boom!** Penguin exited the car, as he gestured his men to drive away. Pulling away from the location, a masked man emerged from the darkness of an old fishing warehouse bordering the water of the port.

"Well, well, well... Rupert sure has some official acquaintances in this field. Looks like I'll have to keep an extra pair of eyes on my back," Penguin joked.

"There's no time for joking. Let's talk business, you bellowing fool," The masked man demanded.

"Very well. But might I ask, who are you?" Penguin questioned.

"My name is Deadshot. The name is self-explanatory. Now, if your done with this charade, might I suggest we get to it?"

"You must be a busy man," Penguin presumed.

Fading back into the darkness, Penguin lost sight of Deadshot.

**ffffwooooo** Deadshot swooped in behind Penguin, holding a large bowie knife to his throat.

"If you value you meaningless life, you should hand me the money and give me a name. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Ugh... ugh... okay... There's 500,000 in the case. You will get the other half when the job's done, you understand me?!" Penguin shouted from the clinch.

"NAME!" Deadshot demanded in his impatience.

"The former mayor: Mayor Hill," Penguin fessed.

**Bfff** Penguin fell to the ground clenching his throat, as a result of being strangled. Looking around, Deadshot was nowhere to be seen.

"Koff-Koff! He's one hell of a handy man," Penguin admitted.

November 31st, 8:55 p.m

**SSSHHHHHHHHHH** A mass of water shifted in the ocean before the concrete wall, bordering the water. Rising from the water, minutes after Penguin's goons recovered him from the previous exchange, rose the Batwing. The thrusters aimed down pushing out a vacuum of water and air. Then after their ascension upward above the water, the thrusters burst fire and shifted swiftly toward the back of the submersible aircraft. Batman's act of espionage was a success. - **VRRROOOOOMMMMMM**

"Unbelievably, they're up to much worse than I expected. Rupert has handed off one of his contract killers, for hire to Penguin. Too bad Hill is in for his reelection. Perhaps I could persuade him to drop out of the race... No surely not... he's too prideful. He'd take a bullet for this city as well. It's late. I should return home and get a little insight from Alfred on this," Batman thought.

November 31st, 10:00 p.m

**Vroooom-Splash** Batman penetrated the Batcave's waterfall, landing swiftly upon his landing zone. **ZZZiiiiiiTTTTT-KCeeerrr** The Batwing's glass released its lock and shifted inward. **Floooooop-Booom** Batman lifted himself from the cockpit, and threw himself out to the ground landing heavily.

"Greetings, Master Bruce. A success, I presume?" Alfred greeted.

"Not quite. I have an issue. Rupert has got a contract killer known as Deadshot... and Penguin in cahoots." Batman said.

"Oh, my... Well who is their target?" Alfred asked.

"Mayor Hill."


	16. Chapter 15: Falling a little short

Chapter 15: Falling a little short - City Hall

November 31st, 10:45 p.m

"Master Bruce... I'm afraid it's too late to plan ahead. Hill will make an appearance tomorrow for his inauguration and fund raiser. The proceeds going to charity, of course. However, I don't think he would feel quite charitable if it cost him his life," Alfred expressed.

"I have to catch him before the act. Seeing how his appearance is so close to the contract, I won't be able to work out all of Deadshot's angles. He's aware of this, which makes him even more dangerous. I can't frighten Hill nor should I interferer with the race. So I'm gonna have to catch him before he sets up... and take him before he gets his shot. Deadshot didn't get his name from mere coincidence. He must have a extensive range outclassing most professionals. I'll have to cover a vast amount of ground to be able to match his range. Alfred, I need you to get in contact with Lucius. I need some new gear," Batman directed.

-

December 1st, 11:00 a.m

**AWWWWEEEE** The crowd before City Hall roared. Streets cluttered with promotional flyers and festive banners. **RRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGG** The microphone before the podium squealed, as the stage and crowd awaited Mayor Hamilton Hill's arrival.

-

**Vrrrrooooom-Chhhhiiiiistttt-Fllllloooooppp** The Batwing jet across the sky ejecting Batman from its hold. Batman released his cape and flew to a nearby skyscraper. Batman drew a small black device cupped like a spoon from his belt.

"Lucius calls this the Bateye, a little ironic but surely useful," Batman expressed.

Batman cupped the small device over the left eye of his mask. **ZZZIIINNNNGGGG** - the device powered on, flooding with starting screens and data files. Receding to it proper functionality the device scooped the city from above. Batman picked up several signals from all over the downtown areas, roofs, and building, while pin-pointing locations the Bateye signified: The GCPD and one unknown assailant assembling, what appears to be a rifle of a high-caliber.

**ZIIINNNNGGG** Batman returned the device to his belt

"Time is on my side, Deadshot," Batman expressed.

-

"This is Vicki Vale reporting live at Gotham City Hall. Today, the returning Mayor Hill will be inaugurated in as mayor for his second term," Vicki Vale reported.

"There he is," the cameraman whispered.

"It would appear Mayor Hill has arrived," Vicki finished reporting.

-

**Floop - thud** Batman landed on the top level of a near by parking garage. Batman swiftly started down the stairs to Deadshot's level.

**Click-Click-Chik-Chik...**

Batman silently approached from behind Deadshot. With a powerful downward elbow, Batman struck the top of Deadshot's head incapacitating him.

**Shhh!** Batman quickly snatched the mask off Deadshot's head.

"Hu-ugh! It's a decoy!" Batman shrieked, as a result of the diversion's identity. "Mayor Hill will be taking the podium soon. I have to locate Deadshot before it's too late."

-

**clapclapclapclapclap** The audience applauded as Mayor Hill approached the podium. Waving with confidence and a smile, Mayor Hill took the microphone greeting the people of Gotham.

"Greeting, ladies and gentlemen of Gotham: I am proud and honored to be re-elected for my second term. As your returning Mayor, I will ensure your safety and innocence. As long as I'm the head of this administration, I will ensure that the city triumphs over the infamous Falcone Family, and other lingering threats that threaten our civilization. It is the responsibility of the city as a whole to govern themselves, not the 'Vigilante of Justice'. Gotham follows an honest and strict code of amending itself from crime," Mayor Hill orated.

-

December 1st, 11:55 a.m

Batman returned to his previous position atop the skyscraper, over head to get another reading utilizing his Bateye.

**Bing-Bing-Bing** From above, Batman scanned the city.

"You know, they call you the World's Greatest Detective... You're falling a little short these days," Deadshot teased.

Batman calmly stored the Bateye and stood towards the city. "It's over for you, Deadshot. Your contract failed. Just come with me and take the easy way out," Batman reasoned.

"This is the easy way out, Batman," Deadshot said, as he withdrew a handheld switch. "This here brings certain death to your oblivious mayor down there," Deadshot informed. "A high-caliber rifle is pointed straight at him... Oh, what's wrong? Did I foil your plans?"

"It doesn't have to be this way. Hand over the switch," Batman further reasoned.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it did have to be this way. Even a [i]pointer [/i]like me can't hit through the shadows... So how do you hit what you can't see? Shed a little light," Deadshot mocked as he dashed Batman, throwing a heavy haymaker.

Batman ducked his heavy punch and grabbed his legs. Batman leaned back and threw Deadshot over his head towards the street. Batman quickly withdrew his Batclaw and fired it at Deadshot. After the Batclaw clung to his chest, Deadshot removed a pistol as he swung toward the windows of the building.

**BANG BANG BANG**


	17. Chapter 16: Diversionary Tactics

Chapter 16: Diversionary Tactics

**BANG BANG BANG**

Deadshot fired at the windows putting bullet holes in the glass.

**CHING**

Deadshot swung his legs toward the glass kicking it down, while simultaneously removing his bowie knife cutting the Batclaw from his chest.

**SSSSSTTTTT** Batman motioned a circle laying a thick layer Explosive Gel around himself.

**BOOOM** Batman detonated the Explosive Gel, causing the thick concrete do burrow through the floors down to Deadshots level of entry.

**ZIINNG** Batman activated his Detective Vision, to scan the floor for Deadshot's presence. Batman scanned back and forth covering the floor before him.

"Pisst," Deadshot whispered from behind to Batman.

Batman quickly spun around to face his adversary. Deadshot jumped in to the air and grabbed Batman by his outfits ears. Deashot planted his feet into his stomach and rolled to his back, throwing Batman out of the shattered window. Deadshot rushed to the window to watch as his enemy fall to his death.

"What?! Where did he go?!" Deadshot yelled.

Deadshot activated his device attached to his mask, to pinpoint Batman's position.

"There you are," Deadshot said, as he witnessed Batman gliding towards the event below.

"I don't think so, Batman... This contract is as good as done," Deadshot declared, as he removed the gun's switch from his belt.

Batman threw a Batarang during his decent, to hit the rifle from its accurate position.

**Ting** The Batarang hit its mark, causing a small shift in the gun's direction.

"Hmm-Hmm-Hmm," Deadshot chuckled, as he pressed the switch's button.

**Bang** the rifle echoed as the bullet coursed through the air.

**Splat** the bullet grazed Mayor Hill's shoulder, causing him to flinch and fall to the ground in pain.

"This is Gordon. We have an assailant in the area! Mayor Hill has been shot! I need all available units to City Hall! NOW! Gordon barked over the police scanners, as he drug Hill to a safe location.

"Copy," The dispatcher responded through his radio.

-

"Hmm... I've underestimated you, Batman. But it won't happen again," Deadshot said as he turned and walked away from the viewpoint.

**Flooop** Batman released his cape as reached the pillars of City Hall, where Gordon drug Mayor Hill.

"Whats going on, Batman?" Gordon frantically questioned.

"Penguin and Thorne have sent Deadshot, a world class killer, to rid them of Mayor Hill," Batman enlightened.

"He's losing a lot of blood... but he should be okay until the paramedics arrive," Gordon expressed.

"The streets are backed up for blocks with scattering police. I'll have have to take him myself," Batman informed.

**Bing-Bing-Bing** Batman punched several key on his wrist communicator. Batman then picked Hill from the ground by his uninjured arm and placed it around his neck.

**Poosh** Batman fired his Batclaw into the air, meeting the Batwing as it crossed the sky.

"Well, Batman, I hope you don't make him sick from all of your theatrics," Gordon said to himself.

~~~

**Vrrroooshh** the Batwing hovered above the street in front of the Gotham General Hospital.

**Chooooooooooosh - Boooooooooood** the Batwing landed in front of the hospital. Batman exited with Mayor Hill upon his shoulder.

Batman entered the automatic sliding doors of the hospital.

"What? Mayor Hill?!" The doctor pondered as he was fully facing Batman, from the counter he was standing at.

"Mayor Hill needs immediate attention," Batman ordered.

"Right," the doctor replied, turning to face the nurse at the desk, to give her cue to call the nurses.

The nurses arrived after a few moments, extracting Mayor Hill from Batman's shoulder, rushing him to ER.

"Stop right there!" shouted a voice from behind.

Turning around, Batman witnessed two security guards rushing him. The leading security guard threw his hand out to grab Batman by the shoulder. Batman turned his shoulder back and slightly stuck his foot out tripping the guard to the hospital floor. The other guard threw a wide swing; Batman countered by catching his arm. Batman turned to the guard on the ground, throwing the grasped guard over his shoulder. The guards crashed hard together, causing a thud to echo through the hallway.

"Was that necessary, Master Bruce?" Alfred questioned through the comm.

"I don't have time for these wannabe heroes... I have to return home and figure out a few things. For instance, I must figure out Deadshot's whereabouts. The only two I could get this information from is Penguin or Thorne. I have enough evidence on them; all I have to do is have them fall into the trap themselves. I will get audio evidence on them, for sure. Now, that this is all concluding, I'll have to worry about bigger fish," Batman informed Alfred.

"Ah, why yes. The Joker will be making his move. Let's not forget his new acquaintance, Deathstroke. Oh, I almost forgot Two-Face... he'll make his appearance soon enough as well. Looks like you'll be making a full naughty list during this holiday season," Alfred joked.

"That's right, Alfred... and I'll be checking it twice."


	18. Chapter 17: Two new faces

Chapter 17: Two new faces...

December 2nd, 10:00 a.m

"This is Vicki Vale reporting live from the Gotham General Hospital. Mayor Hill has agreed for a live interview. He has recently left surgery where they have removed the bullet from his shoulder. We will be keeping it short for the mayor, to ensure he gets his rest after such a tragic event. Let's go in," Vicki whispered to the cameraman Chris. "Excuse me, Mayor Hill," Vicki called out timidly, while opening the hospital room.

**koff-koff... Why yes, come on in," Mayor Hill called out.

"Okay, let's go," Vicki whispered again gesturing Chris inside the room. "Agh-hmm-hmm... 3... 2... This is VickI Vale reporting from the Gotham General Hospital. Yesterday, one of our fine heroes had been shot down. In an attempt on his life, a world renown hit man shot Mayor Hill today. However, this hero didn't stay down long. Please, Mayor Hill, explain to us. You seem to be just fine. Explain how can you be so calm at a time like this," Vicki reported.

"Koff-koff... Well, Ms. Vale, I've been doing this for a long time. Sadly, this isn't the first attempt on my life, nor is this my first gunshot wound. As a leading face in this city, I mustn't grow worried scared from these things. The people have chosen me for a reason. If I embodied the fears and transgressions, bestowed upon me and our city, then they have already won. I refuse to break under the pressure they put so heavily on our backs. Our city might not be just, but we know justice. This city may never know peace, but we are willing to fight that endless battle. As for the people behind this sinister ordeal, we will seek you out; the justice awaiting your darkness will be brought to light."

-

Well, Master Bruce, it would appear the Mayor has his affairs in order," Alfred said from the Batcave.

"I'm more than certain, from the way he was talking of them, that he knows Thorne and Cobblepot are behind this," Bruce expressed from his chair, as he sat before his Bat-computer.

"However, Master Bruce, he's aware of their retribution, he's not capable of doing it himself. Hmmm... I think he may be speaking of you," Alfred assumed.

"Wouldn't that be ironic," Batman accepted.

-

December 2nd, 7:00 p.m

"Agh-hem," a male voice from the intercom squealed. "You're guests have arrived."

"Send them in," Two-Face returned.

**creeaak! the officer doors squealed**

Two twins entered the room - both tall, slender, and Caucasian, however their genders were opposite.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Two-Face," the woman greeted first. "My name is Alexis. And this here is my brother, Alex."

"Nice to meet you," Alex greeted.

"You two are flattering," Two-Face barked back in a joking manner. "You two sit down, we have some business to discuss," Two-Face ordered.

"So what is it that you have in store for us tonight? I take it you wouldn't have called us in if you didn't have something planned," Alex said.

"How do you feel about jewelry?" Two-Face questioned them both.

"Already trying to win me over with diamonds, are you?" Alexis joked, blushing at Two-Face.

"This isn't just any jewelry, you ignorant tramp!" Two-Face hollered at Alexis. "This necklace is Queen Elizabeth the second's most prized possession, an heirloom passed down from many generations of their people. This necklace has been purchased by a snobby, rich, greedy broker. His jewelry store is in the downtown Gotham metro area. Tonight we will take it," Two-Face informed.

"So I take it that's all we'll be stealing?" Alex questioned.

"Take as much or whatever you want, but the queen's necklace comes first."

Alex and Alexis smiled and looked at each other slowly, then returned their attentiveness at Two-Face.

"See my doorman on your way out, he will give you the funds to purchase any equipment necessary for tonight. I expect you outside at 12 o' clock tonight. No sooner, no later."

"As you wish, Two-Face," the twins obeyed in unison.

"Oh, and by the way, you two," Two-Face called out, as the twins were making their way out of the office...

**Fing!-Whooosh-Whooosh-Whooosh** - Two-Face tossed his coin into the air - **Smack** - Two-Face caught the coin slapping it onto his wrist.

"This won't be easy," Two-Face warned, as he looked down at the result of his coin flip.

The twins made eye contact once more, once again smiling as they left the office...

December 2nd, 11:50 p.m

"But, Selina!" A voice echoed through Selina's apartment, from the kitchen.

"Chloe, for the last time, I'm going out tonight," Selina said, as she grabbed her leather jacket from the coat hanger by the front door.

"What's with your obsession of getting rich, Selina?" Chloe questioned.

"It's not an obsession... Aren't you tired of living like this? Don't you wanna be able to have and do whatever you want?" Selina questioned in return.

"No, I believe it's just you. I'm completely content with this... whatever, have a good night, then," Chloe said, as she turned walking toward the kitchen, throwing her rag over her shoulder.

"Trust me," Selina murmured with a smile, as she turned and darted out the door.

December 3rd, 12:05 a.m

"I presume the preparations are in order?" Two-Face questioned.

"Yes," the twins replied in unison to Two-Face.

"Then what are you two waiting for? Get in there... and don't half-ass this!"

"Right," they yet again replied in unison to Two-Face...

December 2nd, 10:00 a.m

"This is Vicki Vale reporting live from the Gotham General Hospital. Mayor Hill has agreed for a live interview. He has recently left surgery where they have removed the bullet from his shoulder. We will be keeping it short for the mayor, to ensure he gets his rest after such a tragic event. Let's go in," Vicki whispered to the cameraman Chris. "Excuse me, Mayor Hill," Vicki called out timidly, while opening the hospital room.

**koff-koff... Why yes, come on in," Mayor Hill called out.

"Okay, let's go," Vicki whispered again gesturing Chris inside the room. "Agh-hmm-hmm... 3... 2... This is VickI Vale reporting from the Gotham General Hospital. Yesterday, one of our fine heroes had been shot down. In an attempt on his life, a world renown hit man shot Mayor Hill today. However, this hero didn't stay down long. Please, Mayor Hill, explain to us. You seem to be just fine. Explain how can you be so calm at a time like this," Vicki reported.

"Koff-koff... Well, Ms. Vale, I've been doing this for a long time. Sadly, this isn't the first attempt on my life, nor is this my first gunshot wound. As a leading face in this city, I mustn't grow worried scared from these things. The people have chosen me for a reason. If I embodied the fears and transgressions, bestowed upon me and our city, then they have already won. I refuse to break under the pressure they put so heavily on our backs. Our city might not be just, but we know justice. This city may never know peace, but we are willing to fight that endless battle. As for the people behind this sinister ordeal, we will seek you out; the justice awaiting your darkness will be brought to light."

-

Well, Master Bruce, it would appear the Mayor has his affairs in order," Alfred said from the Batcave.

"I'm more than certain, from the way he was talking of them, that he knows Thorne and Cobblepot are behind this," Bruce expressed from his chair, as he sat before his Bat-computer.

"However, Master Bruce, he's aware of their retribution, he's not capable of doing it himself. Hmmm... I think he may be speaking of you," Alfred assumed.

"Wouldn't that be ironic," Batman accepted.

-

December 2nd, 7:00 p.m

"Agh-hem," a male voice from the intercom squealed. "You're guests have arrived."

"Send them in," Two-Face returned.

**creeaak! the officer doors squealed**

Two twins entered the room - both tall, slender, and Caucasian, however their genders were opposite.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Two-Face," the woman greeted first. "My name is Alexis. And this here is my brother, Alex."

"Nice to meet you," Alex greeted.

"You two are flattering," Two-Face barked back in a joking manner. "You two sit down, we have some business to discuss," Two-Face ordered.

"So what is it that you have in store for us tonight? I take it you wouldn't have called us in if you didn't have something planned," Alex said.

"How do you feel about jewelry?" Two-Face questioned them both.

"Already trying to win me over with diamonds, are you?" Alexis joked, blushing at Two-Face.

"This isn't just any jewelry, you ignorant tramp!" Two-Face hollered at Alexis. "This necklace is Queen Elizabeth the second's most prized possession, an heirloom passed down from many generations of their people. This necklace has been purchased by a snobby, rich, greedy broker. His jewelry store is in the downtown Gotham metro area. Tonight we will take it," Two-Face informed.

"So I take it that's all we'll be stealing?" Alex questioned.

"Take as much or whatever you want, but the queen's necklace comes first."

Alex and Alexis smiled and looked at each other slowly, then returned their attentiveness at Two-Face.

"See my doorman on your way out, he will give you the funds to purchase any equipment necessary for tonight. I expect you outside at 12 o' clock tonight. No sooner, no later."

"As you wish, Two-Face," the twins obeyed in unison.

"Oh, and by the way, you two," Two-Face called out, as the twins were making their way out of the office...

**Fing!-Whooosh-Whooosh-Whooosh** - Two-Face tossed his coin into the air - **Smack** - Two-Face caught the coin slapping it onto his wrist.

"This won't be easy," Two-Face warned, as he looked down at the result of his coin flip.

The twins made eye contact once more, once again smiling as they left the office...

December 2nd, 11:50 p.m

"But, Selina!" A voice echoed through Selina's apartment, from the kitchen.

"Chloe, for the last time, I'm going out tonight," Selina said, as she grabbed her leather jacket from the coat hanger by the front door.

"What's with your obsession of getting rich, Selina?" Chloe questioned.

"It's not an obsession... Aren't you tired of living like this? Don't you wanna be able to have and do whatever you want?" Selina questioned in return.

"No, I believe it's just you. I'm completely content with this... whatever, have a good night, then," Chloe said, as she turned walking toward the kitchen, throwing her rag over her shoulder.

"Trust me," Selina murmured with a smile, as she turned and darted out the door.

December 3rd, 12:05 a.m

"I presume the preparations are in order?" Two-Face questioned.

"Yes," the twins replied in unison to Two-Face.

"Then what are you two waiting for? Get in there... and don't half-ass this!"

"Right," they yet again replied in unison to Two-Face...


	19. Chapter 18: Crossroads

Chapter 18: Crossroads - Gotham City jewelry store

December 3rd, 12:09 a.m

Alex knelt to a black duffel bag at his feet. **Zeet** Alex removed a dead-man switch from the bag. Alex zipped the bag and handed it to Alexis, as he stood.

"Ready?" Alex questioned his sister.

"Let's go," Alexis replied.

The twins ran for the alley as Two-Face entered the car. Two-Face parked the car by an old fire escape, in which Alexis was climbing.

"On your mark, Alexis!" Alex shouted.

"Ha, you two are much more than I anticipated," Two-Face said to Alex with a chuckle.

"Well, our intentions are to fire a E.M.P Dart into the back up generator. But before I do that, we have to shut off the main power with this switch without the back up generator triggering the alarm. There's a two-second interval before the back up generator triggers the alarm. Also, we have to consider that when the dart penetrates the glass, the alarm will be triggered. We know our way around, you could say," Alex said nonchalantly.

"Don't flatter yourself... you're still a couple of idiots," Two-Face returned.

"3... 2... 1..." Alexis whispered to herself, while Alex simultaneously released the trigger.

**tfffft** Alexis fired the rifle penetrating the fading building.

Alexis slid down the railing back to the ground. "Let's go, fellas," Alexis said, as she threw the rifle over her shoulder, as she gave a wink to Two-Face leading them to the front.

"You ready, boys?" Alexis rhetorically questioned as she kicked in the jewelry store's doors.

"Hurry it up!" Get your asses in there!" Two-Face barked.

The twins rushed in, and crouched before the opposite doors covering the left and right of the entrance. After grabbing an M-16 assault rifle from the duffel bag, throwing it over his shoulder, Two-Face slowly walked in. With his available hand, Two-Face removed his coin from his front suit pocket, flipping it. After opening his hand to see the outcome, Two-Face placed his coin back in his pocket, and gestured the twins to move forward. The three made their way through the store until they reached the center.

"Alexis, clear the top... Alex and I will clear this floor," Two-Face commanded.

Alexis gave a nod as she made her way to the stairs.

"Alex, clear the left; I'll take the right, Two-Face expressed.

"Right," Alex replied.

Alex and Two-Face made their way to clear their sections, as Alexis ascended the staircase.

When Alexis reached the top, she noticed a glistening light from around a shelf. Alexis crouched and walked slowly to further investigate. After reaching the shelf of jewelery, in which the light was glistening from, Alexis peeped around the corner. She saw a fit white woman in a fitted purple suit wearing the queen's necklace, admiring it in the light of the moon. Alexis returned to her position behind the shelf.

"Hmm... she's not making our first job a bust-looks like I'll have to take care of her," Alexis said as she reach into her back pocket removing a clip of live rounds, in exchange of her E.M.P magazine.

**Chick Chick**

**Clack clack clack** Alexis's heels chattered from the wooden floors of the store, as she approached the woman with her rifle upon her shoulder.

The woman upon the ladder wearing the necklace flipped back and landed upon the table, in which Alexis was standing before.

"Thanks for getting that down for me, I hate taking my heels off," Alexis said with gratitude.

"Awe... I'm sorry, honey, but this is going with me," The masked woman apologetically assured.

"Ah-hahaha... hmm... What's your name, sweetie?" Alexis questioned.

"My friends call me Catwoman..." Catwoman answered.

"Hmm-hmm-hmm... how cute. Now, die, Catwoman!" Alexis shouted, as she dropped her rifle from he shoulder to a pointing position.

-

"My side's clear," Alex said to Two-Face, as he met him in the center of the bottom floor once again.

"Mine, as well. Let's go up stairs and re-group with your-"

**CRASSSSHHHHH**

Two-Face and Alex jumped in surprise to the loud crashing glass behind them. Alex and Two-Face faced the scene of the event, to witness Alexis caved into a broken jewelry table.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Two-Face screamed at Alexis.

Alex knelt down to his sister. "What happened?!" Alex questioned.

"Catwoman," Alexis whispered before becoming incapacitated.

Alex quickly jumped back to his feet pulling a sub machine gun from underneath his coat.

"We've got company," Alex said to Two-Face.

The two ran to the stairway to meet their above adversary.

Two-Face crossed paths with Alex as they met the staircase.

"Get out of the way, you dumbass!" Two-Face yelled as he pushed Alex against the wall causing him to fall.

Two-Face reached the top of the stairs to see Catwoman standing over the broken balcony she threw Alexis from.

"Stop right there, bitch!" Two-Face shouted as he pulled the chamber lever on his assault rifle.

Catwoman turned back towards the desk she stood atop beforehand.

**Bratatatatatatat!** Two-Face began firing his rifle as she ran to the desk. Catwoman slid across the top of the desk and fell behind the other side to take cover. Two-Face continued firing... Catwoman threw a smoke pellet from her belt engulfing the room with smoke.

**CHIIINGGGG** A sound of shattering glass echoed throughout the room.

As the smoke cleared, Two-Face noticed a broken window behind the desk. Two-Face quickly ran to the window, looking down to the alley behind the store. Two-Face spotted Catwoman sitting atop a crotch rocket, waving back to him from the alley. Alex ran up to the window and tried peering over Two-Face. Two-Face grabbed him by his coat collar and swept his feet out from under him with his leg. Two-Face dragged him to the second floor balcony. Two-Face stood him up, dusted him off, and gave him a smile. Alex returned with a smile as well. Two-Face dropped his grin and kicked Alex into the chest, pushing him out and onto is sister below. Two-Face removed his coin once again giving it a toss. **Fing!-Whooosh-Whooosh-Whooosh - Smack** Two-Face stared at his hand.

"I'll be paying you a visit... Selina Kyle.


	20. Chapter 19: A deal of inquiries

Chapter 19: A deal of inquiries...

December 3rd, 9:30 p.m

"So, it seems you are quite the handy man, Slade! You've made all these tactics and plans come together so gloriously!" Joker shouted, as he spun around in the office chair he was in sitting, before his computer.

**Booooooooooooop!** The computer monitors faded from their original screenings to black. A green flash of light shot from the computer blinding Joker and Slade.

When they looked back, a figure of a man shrouded in darkness on the screen.

"OOOOOHHHH! And to whom do I owe this pleasure?" The Joker said, as he gave the most sinister smile to the man on the screen.

"Maybe you have heard of me... I'm Enigma, and I have a proposition... for the both of you. However, firstly, you must solve a riddle; it's an enigma of it's own. I feel true minds of intellect and worth feed on the time to ponder. True genius is the ability of intuition. You know because you are supposed to. It gives me a certain sense of destiny. Hmm... 'The riddler of fate'. But more importantly, are you ready for the riddle?" Enigma questioned.

"Lay it on me," Joker answered, still with an evil grin upon his face.

"Riddle me this:

I am an illusion of evil,  
>but I am an oblivion of bliss.<br>I am a border no-one is willing to cross,  
>but most are unaware they've crossed me.<br>I am unlocked through tribulation,  
>but I will cage you... and confine you between my walls.<br>What am I?"

After Enigma concluded his riddle, a small input bar popped up underneath himself on Joker's screen.

"Here," Enigma said, as he gestured his hand toward the bar on Joker's screen. "Enter what you believe it to be... And by all means, take your time."

Joker leaned forward in his chair, placing his elbows down on the table, crossing his fingers before his face. Joker grinned through his fingers at the screen.

"But until then, Joker, Deathstroke... you've heard my synopsis. I'll be looking forward to your answer when I-"

"Oh, but that's unnecessary," Joker interrupted.

"Oh, really?" Enigma asked.

"Indeed it is. However..." Joker stood out of his computer chair, and mimicked Enigma's stance that he was standing in behind the darkness. "What do you find so intricate about your riddles?" Joker questioned.

"It's a simple test. Nothing more, nothing less. The simplicity of it is surprising, to say the least. However, to unlock the brain's depths to venture with the simplest act as a simple riddle is... well... beautiful, wouldn't you concur, Joker?" Enigma questioned.

"Some aren't so privileged to be able to see things in such a - as they would call it - ridiculous way. There is no such thought of simplicity in this here," Joker said as he pointed to his head.  
>"Something else walks the halls in this head. But you already knew that, didn't you? Joker questioned as he stood up in his office chair.<br>"And the word of the day is..." Joker screamed, as he placed one foot out and kicked himself and the chair away from the desk, causing him to spin in circles as he rolled back.  
>"INSANITY!" Joker shouted as he threw his hands in the air as he was still spinning.<br>Joker dropped down to his butt in the chair and lightly lifted one leg, to rest it on his knee. Joker crossed his fingers and sat them in his lap.  
>"Some consider me the professional of the matter... But who can blame 'em?<br>So, Enigma, what's this proposition you have kindly brought to us?"

"Im-peccable," Enigma stated in surprise to such an easy triumph. "Perhaps I've underestimated you," Enigma admitted. "But as for the proposition, there are a few," Enigma confessed.

"HUUGGGGGGHHHHH-HUUGHHH!" Joker pretended to sleep in his chair and snore himself awake, as if he wasn't interested.  
>"Bwah-haha-hahaha-hahahaaaa! I'm pulling your chain, man! Get on with it already!" Joker further teased.<p>

"Anyway, Joker, I am aware of your attempts here in the near future on the great banks of Gotham. Therefore, I'm going to assist you in your heist falling here on the 5th. In exchange for your cooperation, of course," Enigma proposed.

"Very well. And in exchange you seek our allegiance for what exactly? Deathstroke questioned Enigma as he stepped forward accepting the proposal.

"Hmm... Who exactly is in charge here?" Enigma questioned.

"Hahahahaha! It's a mutual relationship." Joker chuckled out as he caught his breath.

"Well, Deathstroke, unfortunately, I have a detrimental need for your set of skills: two contracts. The first contract is Floyd Lawton, also known as Deadshot, the number two assassin of the world... Under you, of course. The second, though, it may sound, won't be so easy: Amanda Waller, the Governor of Gotham. She's protected around the clock with her own personal trained bodyguards. Getting in close on her won't be an easy task to accomplish. I'd advise an approach in guerrilla warfare. But hey, you're the expert. Deadshot is a valuable target. However, if you take out Waller, there will no longer be a valid contract on my head seeing how he couldn't collect. Deadshot will be rewarded dead or alive for 2.5 million. Amanda, however... you bring me her head, and I'll give you a handsome reward. How does 3.5 million sit with you?"


	21. Chapter 20: Clean, cut, and to the point

Chapter 20: Clean, cut, and to the point...

December 3rd, 10:00 p.m

"Hmm... 6 million... Very well, Enigma. I'll accept your proposal. There is a starting fee, of course. I don't work cheap," Deathstroke responded.

"As you wish, Mr. Wilson. How does half now, half later sound?" Enigma questioned as he typed on his keyboard.

Digital bank documents flooded Joker's computer screens. When the collage of documents halted, two large screens appeared, with the financial credentials of both Joker and Deathstroke.

Joker stared at the screen of documents in awe. Joker noticed these were indeed their bank accounts. Joker noticed Deathstroke's 2.8 million dollar, off-shore bank account. Joker noticed his account compared to Deathstroke's was steeply different, with his reading 785,000.

"Why, you dog!" Joker said to Deathstroke, as he gave him a grin, "Hahahahaha!"

Enigma continued smashing keys until the 3 million was transferred to Deathstroke's account. "Oh, and just for a show of good faith," Enigma said, as he transferred 2.5 million to Joker's account.

"Okay, Enigma, I'll accept the contracts. But as far as the heist goes... what exactly are you bringing to the table on the operation?" Deathstroke questioned.

"Well..." Enigma said, as he sat and crossed his fingers together behind the shroud of darkness, "It's very simple, really. I'm gonna rob the bank for you. With a small deed on your ends, we can take more money than the bank has to its name."

"Mmmm! Tell me more, tell me more!" Joker shouted out, with his arms outstretched to the roof.

"The head executive running the bank we'll be hitting has a USB drive around his neck. His office is on the top level of the bank.  
>He's an uptight English prick with a piss poor attitude. Without a doubt, when you enter and run amuck, he will act as a negotiator in the event.<br>Get the USB drive from him and plug it into the computer in his office.  
>With this USB drive, we can shut down the bank's firewall, and digitally upload money ranging from their investors, to their share holders. All in all, it's a win-win: no heavy lifting, no unnecessary time consuming.<br>Clean, cut, and to the point. Any other plan would be just too stressful!" Enigma plotted.

"Well, well, Mr. Enigma, I look ever so forward to working with you," Joker said with a sinister grin on his face.

"Until next time, gentlemen," Enigma said, as the screens faded to black and returned to their previous settings.

"It would seem you've made a new fan, my boy," Joker joked to Deathstroke.

"Unfortunately, we have to play with him. He's too resourceful to let go. So we will pledge our allegiance for now," Deathstroke said to Joker.

"Hmm... I have the strangest feeling this will be a bitter sweet alliance," Joker pondered.

"Perhaps... But for now, I must go and seek out a few leads on my new contracts," Deathstroke announced. Deathstroke headed for the door, exiting the room.

"Oh, and before you go... Don't forget who you work for," Joker said, as he waved a hand over his chair and stared at the computer.

Deathstroke rushed across the room, snatching Joker from his chair, by the collar.

"Let me make this very simple for you, clown. I work for no one. You sought me out to assist with your pointless endeavors. So if you want your operation to continue, I'd suggest you watch your tongue and tread lightly, or end up as another head on my wall," Deathstroke threatened.

"Oooh! Bitter sweet indeed, my friend. Hahaha! You're so cute when you're angry. Bwaha-hahaha-hahuh!"

Deathstroke threw Joker back into his chair, as Joker laughed and chuckled.

Joker turned his chair to face Deathstroke, as Deathstroke exited the building. Joker rested his leg upon his knee as he crossed his arms. "I'm so anxious to see how this all plays out... Here we come, Gotham! Someone call the Bat out! It's time to play!"

-

December 4th, 10:00 a.m

"I'm so sorry to bother you while you slumber, Master Bruce... But it seems we have an incident on our hands," Alfred frantically expressed.

Bruce pulled the covers over his head, to escape the light Alfred let in through the curtains.

"Master Bruce! Deathstoke and Deadshot are held up at the Gotham City Museum... in a battle to the death! I suggest you wake up this instant!" Alfred barked to Bruce.

Bruce jumped up and ran down the hall.

"When are you going to hire some help!" Alfred shouted to Bruce, as Bruce ran to the Batcave. "He's going to exhaust himself mad," Alfred said to himself.

December 4th, 10:30 a.m

**Pfffffft** The Batwing's hatch shot open and ejected Batman from within its hold. Batman shot into the glass on the roof of the museum, crashing into the museum's attic storage. Batman rushed to the nearest door. Batman stood above the museum, atop a balcony. Batman spotted his adversaries. Deathstroke stood deflecting bullets raining down on him from unknown locations. Deadshot jumped down a balcony, lower to ground floor. Deadshot swung his large bowie knife hard at Deathstroke, colliding hard against his sword.

"Don't leave yourself open!" Deathstroke roared, as he released his lock with Deadshot, back-flip kicking Deadshot's knife from his hands.

Deathstroke landed in a crouched position, and swung himself upward in a circle. Using the momentum, Deathstroke planted a spinning kick into Deadshot's chest, shooting him across the room into the marble wall. Deathstroke jumped into the air and spun horizontally... as Deadshot's knife made its way back to the ground. Deathstroke kicked the knife into Deadshot's left shoulder, impaling him to the marble wall. Deathstroke slowly walked to Deadshot's beat-and-battered body.

"If there's anything you need to say... now's the time," Deathstroke calmly said to Deadshot.

Deadshot peered up, bloody and weak. Deadshot spat a mouth full of blood onto Deathstroke's mask.

Deathstroke grabbed Deadshot by his throat, lifting his limp body into an upright position.

**CHHIIISSSSTTTT** Deathstroke stuck his sword into Deadshot's other shoulder, posting him to the wall.

"AGGGGHHHHH!" Deadshot screamed in agony.

Deathstroke withdrew his pistol and took aim at Deadshot's head.

"This is a dangerous and unsightly field of work! As far as the food chain goes, the weak will always perish in the presence of it's predator. Second of the world, huh?! What better way to go out then by the hands of the first?! Most would consider your death a 'death of admiration...' Now, die with dignity. It's nothing personal. Natural selection... It's the way of the world."


End file.
